General of the Pit
by WardenOfAle
Summary: What if Percy never made it to camp Jupiter? What if he was captured by Gaia and changed into her tool for the upcoming war? Can he over come what has been done to him? Does he even want too? This is the story of the General, Perseus Jackson, a name that one way or another will change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO**

**Chapter 1: Game Changer **

_One week after The Lost Hero_

In the immortal city of Olympus all was quiet, Due to the earliness of the hour. Thanks to the recent cut off of Olympus from the mortal world the night was more silent then the city had seen in an age. Yet through the streets of Olympus strode a lone figure with all the confidence one would expect from the queen of the gods. Juno moved as quickly as stealth would allow knowing that if discovered the consequences would be unimaginable. If even a word of the location of Poseidon's favorite son reached the god of the seas ears, regardless of his approval of her plan, he would tear Olympus down brick by brick to reach Percy Jackson. The goddess held no illusions that Poseidon only went through with her plan due to the lack of a better one and the fact that only she knew where Percy was hidden. Her husband would have been more challenging to hide his child, if only because he lived on Olympus unlike the god of the seas. Her champion Jason, had done well at the greek camp. Showing why he was a praetor of the twelfth legion by gaining the respect of the greeks and building the foundation for trust. As she weaved through the torch lit streets of olympus she allowed a small smile to cross her face as she thought of how well her plan, which even she had doubts about, seemed to be working so far. Unbeknownst to the Queen of Olympus she was being trailed by one who's skill at stealth far surpassed Juno's and with each step Juno took, she heralded the doom of her fragile plan. Juno reached her destination, a inconspicuous pillar close to some minor gods temple. She placed her hand on the pillar and a space big enough to accommodate the goddess appeared. With a quick glance over her shoulder she rushed through the opening eager to finish the night's business. Before the pillar could reform itself a figure detached itself from the surrounding shadows and sped through the opening right before it sealed.

Juno Walked down the stairs at a more relaxed pace having reached her destination. After a minute of descending the stairs she came to the chamber she had worked so hard to conceal from the eyes of all of Olympus. The chamber was a perfect square thirty feet wide and long, with a ten foot tall ceiling. Torches lined the dark obsidian walls, giving off enough light to see but not enough that the chamber's single occupant would wake by chance. Juno approached the end of the chamber and looked upon the Hero of Olympus with a slight twinge of guilt. A pod looking device that stood about eight feet tall filled with water held Percy Jackson as he slumbered. Juno sighed and prepared to take the necessary memories, reviewing in her mind what she would allow to stay in the boy's mind.

"I am sorry Perseus." Juno muttered, stepping forward to finish the deed.

"As am I Juno." A voice from behind the Goddess said, cracking slightly with emotion. Before Juno could react a arrow pierced her shoulder and ripped clean through, knocking the Queen to her knees. Juno looked at the arrow and was shocked to see a familiar silver design engraved in the arrow. With wide eyes The queen of Olympus watched Artemis step from the shadows, bow in hand, eyes watering on the verge of breaking down.

"I have no choice Juno. Gaia S...She has forced my hand here." Artemis managed to get out as she continued to walk towards the pod containing Percy. Juno was stunned. Never in her wildest dreams did she foresee this possible scenario ever playing out, yet here it was, unfolding right before her very eyes. Juno's rage grew in an instant as she realized that this little upstart bastard child of her husband was about to ruin her plans. Juno attempted to stand, gathering the energy to blast Artemis all the way to her damned moon, and promptly met a mind-shattering headache that forced her back to her knees. Artemis watched with a small measure of sympathy despite her lack of love when it came to her step-mother.

"The arrow was coated with a special poison. It block the flow of energy needed for a god to use their powers, if only for a short time." Artemis said sadly turning from the pained Queen of Olympus.

"Why?" Hera whispered through the pain caused by the poison flowing through her veins.

"Because Gaia...has someone who i could not abandon to her fate. i could not fail her again." Artemis said with more steel in her voice as she stopped in front of the pod holding Percy Jackson.

"One person for all of the world! You are not a fool, you know what will happen if Gaia wins this war." Juno pleaded

"I know all to well what will happen!" Artemis hissed at Juno turning around, her eyes glowing silver with anger.

"Every night since the end of the second titan war, I have been haunted by Gaia in my dreams. Every night i watch the earth shrug the cities off it like a dog does fleas. Every night i was forced to watch the world end." Artemis said with barley contained rage.

"Until you captured Perseus that is." Artemis said her voice softening as she turned back towards the pod.

"Artemis i beg of you, do not do this! whatever Gaia has planned for Perseus can only move us closer to losing this war!" Juno exclaimed trying to reach the goddess of the moon. Artemis just stood there back turned for a minute giving Juno hope that she might have broken through. Then Juno heard sobs coming from the usually stoic Artemis.

"I'm s..sorry" Artemis choked out. as she grabbed the pod and flashed out of the Chamber. Juno stared at the spot where the Hero of Olympus had been in pure shock before she succumbed to the darkness, slipping into unconscious.

_Somewhere in The mountains of New Mexico _

Artemis Appeared with the pod containing Percy Jackson at the agreed meeting spot. Looking around she marveled her surroundings despite her situation. Mountains rose around her, Barren of all but the smallest of vegetation clinging on for dear life. The sky was filled with stars and as Artemis's eyes found the Hunter constellation she felt another round of tears threaten to spill over.

"Now now dear. No need for all of that." a deep feminine voice resonated around the clearing. About twenty feet away from the goddess the earth shot up and slowly formed the features of a beautiful woman. Wrapped in a dark green cloak, she stood around six feet tall with a face that could only be described as ageless. But the thing that sent a chill down Artemis's spine was the fact that her eyes were closed , as if blackmailing an olympian wasn't even worth getting out of bed.

"I have him." Artemis stated as confidently as possible. Gaia Chuckled.

"Oh i have eyes child. They may not seem open but the earth sees all, i promise you." Gaia said with amusement evident in her voice. Artemis shifted uneasily, unsure how to proceed. After ten seconds Artemis broke the silence.

"We had deal. Perseus for...Zoe." Artemis said resigned. Gaia smirked at the goddess of the moon.

"Did we?" Gaia said innocently twirling her brown hair with her finger absently. Despite the situation Artemis glared at Gaia in anger.

"You swore on the styx that Zoe could leave with me if i brought you Perseus." Artemis spat. Gaia smiled at the goddess, making Artemis even more uneasy.

"You are correct child. That was our exact bargain and i shall honor it to the letter." Gaia said unable to hide the grin growing on her face. Artemis for her part was to relieved to notice. Gaia raised her hand and the earth shot up, depositing a tired looking Zoe Nightshade. Artemis started to run to embrace her oldest friend but was stopped by a gentle tremor. Gaia was looking at Artemis expectingly.

"You first child." Gaia chided.

"Take him, he is yours." Artemis said breathlessly, snapping her fingers the pod appeared next to the Primordial god Of the earth. A look Of triumph crossed Gaia's face as she gazed at the Hero of Olympus. Artemis ran to Zoe but was stopped short by the look her former lieutenant gave her. Those volcanic black eyes burned with a hate that Artemis had never seen in them.

"No closer Artemis." Zoe coldly stated. Artemis just stood there staring at Zoe in pure confusion. A loud laugh penetrated Artemis's thoughts as she turned towards Gaia, who was laughing with reckless abandon.

"Oh child did you never wonder how i managed to grab your friend here from the court of my husband Uranus?" Gaia asked with barley contained excitement. Artemis eyed her warily but her eyes showed she had been thinking that exact question.

"It's quite easy. I didn't." Gaia smirked. Artemis looked to Zoe even more confused and met only disgust in Zoe's eyes.

"Your father, in his great wisdom, decided that the daughter of a titan was not worthy of being in his domain." Zoe spat disgusted.

"So he sent me somewhere more appropriate for 'my kind'. " Zoe continued. Artemis's face went from a look of confusion, to realization, and settled on absolute horror.

"H...H..He wouldn't..." Artemis sputtered out. Zoe's glare impossibly intensified.

"He did. For two thousand years of loyal service i got a one way trip to Tartarus." Zoe snapped at her former mistress. Artemis let the tears flow as she looked at the person she considered her closest friend look at her with pure hate. She felt as if her world was torn apart in that instant. Gaia smiled evilly watching the prideful goddess break down.

"I swore on the styx that i would let Zoe leave with you child, my exact words." Gaia Turned to Zoe expectedly.

"Going anywhere?" Gaia asked with mirth. Zoe smirked.

"Fuck no. In fact i wish to take my oath now." Zoe said excitedly. Gaia laughed before she spoke.

"Come then, and pledge yourself to the cause." Gaia said to Zoe . Zoe walked past her former mistress without a second thought and knelt in front of Gaia. Artemis looked up to watch Zoe.

"I swear on the styx to fight against Olympus till my last breath. To not rest until olympus is nothing but dust. And to follow the general for the rest of my life without fail." Zoe recited. Artemis sobbed into her hands as she saw her most trusted confident swear an unbreakable oath of war against arose and stood on Gaia's left while the pod containing Percy sat on her right. Gaia watched Artemis gleefully for a full minute before she spoke up.

"Well child this has been fun, really it has. Alas all good things must come to an end." Gaia said with mock sadness as Zoe snickered. Artemis looked up finally composing herself enough to speak.

"Why hate me Zoe? What my father did was unforgivable but how did i hurt you? Artemis asked desperately. Zoe looked at Gaia who nodded.

"Because of how you are the same as all the other olympians. Greedy, arrogant, hypocritical, and stubborn. Goddess of maidens? Tell that to triton, he sure would wonder who he has been fucking for the past eight hundred years. Forcing us hunters to swear an oath you can't even keep yourself. All you olympians are the same but now your time is up. Gaia is rising and the general shall herald her coming." Zoe finished breathlessly. Artemis stood there, mouth wide open, that her best kept secret was known. She quickly recovered and asked a question she just thought of.

"Who is the general you mentioned?" Gaia and Zoe both started laughing heartily.

"Why he's right here. I present Perseus Jackson, general of the pit, bane of the gods, and destroyer of Olympus." Zoe Said with pride evident in her voice. In an instant Gaia, Zoe, and Percy's pod all disappeared into the earth leaving a stunned goddess in their wake.

Artemis looked to the sky. as she gazed upon the constellation of the hunter she whispered

"What have i done?"

_A/N _

_Alright so this is my second attempt at a story on this site. my first story i deleted due to what i felt was terrible writing on my part. I will update this story in around 3-4 days. If I see it is popular enough i'll work to update faster. Please review honestly so I know what I need to fix._

_Many Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Birth of the General **

_Previously_

_"Why hate me Zoe? What my father did was unforgivable but how did I hurt you? Artemis asked desperately. Zoe looked at Gaia who nodded._

_"Because of how you are the same as all the other olympians. Greedy, arrogant, hypocritical, and stubborn. Goddess of maidens? Tell that to triton, he sure would wonder who he has been fucking for the past eight hundred years. Forcing us hunters to swear an oath you can't even keep yourself. All you olympians are the same but now your time is up. Gaia is rising and the general shall herald her coming." Zoe finished breathlessly. Artemis stood there, mouth wide open, that her best kept secret was known. She quickly recovered and asked a question she just thought of. _

_"Who is the general you mentioned?" Gaia and Zoe both started laughing heartily._

_"Why he's right here. I present Perseus Jackson, general of the pit, bane of the gods, and destroyer of Olympus." Zoe Said with pride evident in her voice. In an instant Gaia, Zoe, and Percy's pod all disappeared into the earth leaving a stunned goddess in their wake. _

_Artemis looked to the sky. as she gazed upon the constellation of the hunter she whispered_

_"What have I done?"_

_YellowStone National Park_

Two figures rose from the ground in the middle of a small clearing. One turned to the other.

"Why here?" Zoe asked curiously. Gaia smiled, eyes still closed.

"Here my power is greatest. The sheer wilderness of this place comes as close to waking me as i have been in age." Gaia answered not unkindly.

"And this where we are meeting a few friends." No sooner had the words left her mouth then three figures stepped into the clearing. One a man about seven feet tall, dressed in the style of a politician or such, but the scars on his face stood out like a beacon showing him as something wholly different. Another a strikingly beautiful woman of about the same height dressed in a light green dress that went well with her pale complexion and light brown hair. and the last man glided in on large wings spanning Twelve feet, wearing nothing but a loincloth to cover his perfectly sculpted body. His face seemed benevolent until you reached his eyes which burned a bright red and danced with poorly hidden madness. The winged man approached Gaia, griping her hand and laying a gentle kiss upon it.

"Ahhh sister even in slumber you are a radiant vision to behold." He said in a melodious voice. Gaia allowed a chuckle to leave her lips.

"Brother, ever the charmer." Turning to Zoe, Gaia continued

" meet Eros, primordial god of love. Eros, This is the girl who you will be...assisting." Gaia finished. Eros turned to Zoe and ran his eyes up her body drinking it in, making Zoe feel ridiculously self-conscious. She glared at the primordial god, earning a laugh from him.

"Yes, she will be a perfect fit. Strong, Beautiful, Olympian-hating, And not afraid to glare at beings as old as creation itself. Just the woman for our general." Eros said getting over his outburst. Zoe blushed at his words. Gaia smiled at her brother's words before turning to woman.

"Come embrace your mother dear, i have missed my favorite daughter over these long ages." Gaia said, at which the woman ran forward and embraced Gaia.

"You have been missed mother, by myself and others." the woman said into Gaia's shoulder as she held tight.

"I know Mnemosyne, it is good to be able to form a body and thoughts once more." Gaia said pulling her daughter even closer. After a minute the two broke apart. Gaia turned towards the remaining man.

"Come Prometheus, no need to be shy. You are among family here." Gaia stated. The wary titan stepped forward and glared slightly at Gaia before sighing.

"I agreed to help you with this one thing for my freedom. Let us be done with it so I can find a haven to spend my days away from Olympus and it's struggles." Prometheus said in a defeated tone. Gaia smirked slightly.

"If all goes well, you will not be needed long. Worry not, this will not cut into your mopping time. Self-pity will be there later." The primordial goddess teased, eliciting a chuckle from the others present save Prometheus himself, who just glared even more. Turning to Mnemosyne, Gaia asked

"Ready to meet your project?" Mnemosyne nodded excitedly. Gaia raised her hand and a portion of the earth rose up, revealing a large staircase. Mnemosyne hurried down followed by Gaia, Zoe, and Eros. Prometheus hesitated for a moment longer, before relenting and following the precession. The earth closed behind him shutting The group in.

_War Room, Beneath Yellow Stone_

The Group continued down the stairs for a few minutes until they reached the massive room at the bottom. The group stared in shock with the exception of Gaia and Zoe who had basically built the room. The room they were in was at least a hundred feet long and half as wide, with a ceiling twenty feet high. Bright torches lined the side walls evenly with only doors interrupting their formation, of which there were twelve on each side. The last twenty feet of the room though was dedicated to two very distinguishing features. One was the large screens decorating the walls, smaller ones displaying their own images on the side walls and a massive screen at the end of the room taking up the entire back wall. Then there was the table was a massive circle that looked like it could sit thirty people with ease, It's surface was glossy black, with large black leather chairs surrounding it. Above it hung a pitch black chandelier with around a hundred candle on it. There was one chair that was larger then the others, it had a fist with a sword and a scythe sewed into the headrest and buttons covering the arm panel's sides.

"Impressed?" Gaia proudly asked already knowing the answer from the looks on their faces. Mnemosyne was the first to recover.

"Why make all this?" she asked still slightly dazed from the shock of the room.

"Every general needs a command center." Prometheus muttered. Gaia nodded.

"Our general needs a safe place for him and his allies to shelter and plan from. This War Room shall act as both home and base to him and any allies he may acquire overtime. The War Room can move to any location on the surface of earth due to my powers." Gaia explained. The group, even prometheus was impressed with the place. Gaia ushered the group over to a large door with the same heraldry as the chair at the table. Opening the door exposed a spartanly furnished bedroom to the group but all eyes turned to the bed. There lay Perseus Jackson, still deep in the realm of unconscious. Mnemosyne walked over to the bed and knelt beside the teenager. Prometheus stared at Perseus curiously.

"I must ask, how do you plan to turn the loyal Champion of Olympus against them so utterly? would the boy's very nature not prevent this considering his fatal flaw?" Prometheus asked Gaia, his eyes never leaving the sleeping form of Perseus. Gaia smiled.

"There are three steps required to turn our young friend here into the general he needs to become." Gaia looked at Prometheus.

"You were the one who molded man. gave them their curiosity, their ingenuity, their very nature. I ask that you simply ease the boy's unfocussed mind by allowing him to keep his battle reflex's but at the same time not have them interfere with his thinking process. A general cannot afford to have a Attention Deficit." Gaia explained. Prometheus looked slightly surprised but quickly recovered and nodded. Gaia then turned to Mnemosyne.

"You Daughter, will alter his memories and his feelings, or more accurately where those feelings are allocated. Feelings are ultimately associated with people through memories. Thus instead of erasing his memories we will simply place hate and anger where it suits us and remove his feelings for any person he cares for in his current life. As he progresses he will associate new people with those roles. It is a more sure way of making him ours, not wiping his mind leaves no chance of him recovering any hidden memories simply because there will be none." Gaia said with some pride. Mnemosyne stared at her mother in shock.

"I am the titan of memory...and even i have never used my domain in such a way. the possibilities are endless..." Mnemosyne said wistfully. Gaia smiled even more before she turned to Eros.

"You brother hold the key to all this. Even with the other two parts there is the smallest chance he might return to his mantle as champion of olympus. But not if it betray's the girl he loves. The boy's very core is ingrained with his fatal flaw of loyalty. So we give him someone to be completely loyal to, someone he can wholeheartedly give his full loyalty." Gaia finished looking at her brother trying to gauge his reaction. She could tell the instant she met his eyes she had him hooked.

"I have always enjoyed watching love cause chaos and strife...but this...this could tear the very world asunder...I love it!" Eros exclaimed with glee, his eyes glowing a bright red in excitement. Eros frowned slightly.

"To create the bond you wish for there will need to be past feelings. Not just the memories Mnemosyne moves around either. You want him to feel love so strong he will tear down Olympus if she asked? That bond requires both of them to have some type of natural attraction." Eros Explained. Gaia looked at Zoe who nodded.

"Worry not, there was certainly something me and Perseus felt for each other before my death." Zoe said said with a slight blush. Gaia laughed a little.

"Oh the girl is to modest. Our future general here shared his first kiss with her as a matter of fact. He was hit much harder then he showed by her death. So he let his feelings for the daughter of Athena grow to ease Zoe's passing. Our Zoe here left a much larger impression then she guessed on Perseus." Gaia said. Eros smirked slightly.

"Your plan seems like it will it work. How will the boy lead the armies of monsters he will command though? They will undoubtedly want to tear apart any demigod especially one of his caliber." Prometheus asked reminding everyone he was in the room.

"He will receive the blessing of a very special primordial, one who has a way with creatures from his..ahh..domain." Gaia said. Prometheus's eyes widened.

"He has chosen a side? He has not truly stirred since the dawn of creation." Prometheus said still shocked.

"Tartarus is strong enough to give the boy his blessing. He insists upon training him when our work is finished as well, saying the boy must prove worthy of leading his forces. With his blessing they will obey." Gaia said. Gaia faced the group as a whole.

"Prometheus you must go first. Your part should be simple, yes?" Gaia stated.

"Of course. this will take only a minute." Prometheus said as he stepped forward and knelt next to Mnemosyne and placed his hand on Perseus's forehead. Orange streaks of energy encircled Prometheus's arm and traveled down until it reached Perseus's forehead, where it flowed directly in. After a minute the orange streaks dwindled down to nothing and Prometheus stood up.

"It is done. He will retain all his combat reflexes yet he will be able to focus much easier now on and off the field of battle. May i go now?" Prometheus said tiredly. Gaia held up her hand.

"As soon as you have sworn by on the river styx not to reveal any thing you have heard or seen today, then you can go." Gaia said with a slight edge to her voice. Prometheus looked at Gaia and met her closed eyes. It got under his skin more then he would care to admit.

"I swear to your terms on the river styx." Prometheus said as barley audible thunder was heard sealing the oath. Gaia nodded and Prometheus flashed out of the room. Mnemosyne turned to look at her mother.

"This may take some time. I will need an hour to do all you asked." Mnemosyne informed Gaia who nodded. Gaia motioned the group out except for Mnemosyne who grabbed Perseus's hand and closed her eyes. She focused on all the memories he had that had strong emotions attached to them and started with those, slowly separating the memory of the person and the memory of the feeling attached to that person. She then began to amplify feeling's Perseus had felt before, no matter how small, such as a sense of abandonment towards his father at being left alone for twelve years, the anger at Zeus for his paranoia leading to so many innocent deaths, and the desire to wring Nico Di Angelo's neck for trapping him in a cell among a few. Without the good memory's to bind his fatal flaw with Olympus and and the demigods, there was no way to cancel out the hate and anger that was building within Perseus towards the Olympians and their children.

_One Hour Later_

Mnemosyne emerged from the room exhausted. She plunked down on the wall next to a napping Zoe, promptly waking her. Gaia looked at Mnemosyne expectantly.

"It is done mother. He will need to rest for at least a day for his mind to stabilize." Mnemosyne managed to get out before drifting off. Gaia chuckled and snapped her fingers, sending her daughter back home and into bed. Gaia then turned towards Eros who nodded. They all walked back into the room and Eros went over to Perseus. He beckoned Zoe over and held out his right hand while his left one grasped Perseus's. He looked at Zoe making eye contact and holding it.

"What you are committing to is not something you can break off if you decide this is no longer what you want. No this is true love, and that never breaks my dear. The foundation is there, ready to be built upon. Are you sure about this?" Eros asked never breaking eye contact. Zoe held it nervously until she looked down at Perseus's sleeping form. Her face relaxed and her volcanic eyes softened, losing all trace of nervousness.

"Although this faster then I would have anticipated things...Perseus managed to make me forget over two thousand years of man-hating in the span of a few days. He is the one man who I have met I can find no legitimate fault in." Zoe said softly her gaze still on Perseus. Looking up at Eros she steeled her nerves.

"I am certain of this Eros." Zoe said stepping forward and taking Eros's outstretched hand. Eros nodded and closed his eyes releasing his wings to their full wingspan as his body started to glow a soft red. The red light grew stronger and stronger until it flew out from Eros's body engulfing both Zoe and Percy in two separate lights. The red lights then started flying between the three beings so quickly that they were impossible to follow, until finally the lights slowed and stopped once again on Zoe and Perseus. It then faded away until the lights were gone. Zoe''s legs gave out as she fell unconscious, only to be caught by Eros. He lifted her up gently and placed her next to Perseus. Eros stepped back and stood next to Gaia.

"So it is done Sister. You have your general and his loyalty." Eros said with a wicked grin. Gaia couldn't help but replicate the grin.

"Now events are truly in motion brother. Not a single one of them will see this coming. Not in a million years."

_A/N_

_Alright so there is chapter two. Just a heads up, my schedule is ungodly so three to five days should be the update speed for this story, probably until two weeks from now. Then I should be updating every two to three days. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming, damn good motivator for me to update faster. This chapter was important but hard to write. The next will be Olympus's reaction to events so far and I can't wait to write that one honestly._

_Many Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rage **

_Previously _

_"I am certain of this Eros." Zoe said stepping forward and taking Eros's outstretched hand. Eros nodded and closed his eyes releasing his wings to their full wingspan as his body started to glow a soft red. The red light grew stronger and stronger until it flew out from Eros's body engulfing both Zoe and Percy in two separate lights. The red lights then started flying between the three beings so quickly that they were impossible to follow, until finally the lights slowed and stopped once again on Zoe and Perseus. It then faded away until the lights were gone. Zoe''s legs gave out as she fell unconscious, only to be caught by Eros. He lifted her up gently and placed her next to Perseus. Eros stepped back and stood next to Gaia. _

_"So it is done Sister. You have your general and his loyalty." Eros said with a wicked grin. Gaia couldn't help but replicate the grin._

_"Now events are truly in motion brother. Not a single one of them will see this coming. Not in a million years." _

_Mount Olympus_

Juno awoke with a jolt, sitting up quickly. She did a double take when she saw the lady Diana sitting not 10 feet from deep in thought. Diana looked up from her musings as Juno clearly woke. Holding up her hand in a placating gesture she spoke.

"Lady Juno events have trans-" Was as far as she got before she was knocked backwards into the wall by a blast of godly energy from an enraged queen.

"You dare show your face again!?" Juno spat, hands glowing as she prepared another burst of energy. Before she could loose it Diana jumped to her feet.

"I surrender Juno! I do not wish this fight." Diana said evenly with a hint of wariness. Juno looked at her with a blank expression, the energy still building in her hands.

"The fight you started?"Juno sarcastically reminded Diana who flinched.

"My greek aspect..ahhh...forgot our duty. She put our personal feelings before the safety and security of Olympus. In the end we only gained Heartbreak from this ordeal. I have become the dominant aspect so we can face Roman justice." Diana explained. Juno and Diana stared each other down for what seemed like a eternity. Finally the energy surrounding Juno's hands dissipated.

"I will see you in tartarus for the events that transpired. Or even better in Neptune's company once he finds out what you did do his only child in an age." Juno said deadpan. Diana paled.

"if the council wills it." She said. Juno stared a few seconds more before grabbing Diana's hand. They appeared in the Throne room where Juno closed her eyes in concentration. Quickly a lightning bolt shot down and landed in the middle throne, where Jupiter appeared looking slightly flustered.

"Juno! Such a surprise! What matter is urgent enough to interrupt my...Personal time?" He asked failing to hide the nervousness of being caught in the act. Juno narrowed her eyes but only second before she spoke.

"Call the council. I have grave news" Juno pushed Diana to her knees "and a traitor." She finished disdain clear in her voice. Jupiter's eyes nearly bulged out of his head but he managed to reign in his surprise and summon his master bolt, slamming it on the ground with a resounding boom. Within in a minute all the Olympian's had showed, the ones who flashed in with their greek persona's quickly changed. The last to arrive was Poseidon, arriving in a miniature hurricane that made the council uneasy. He gave a murderous look at Juno before changing to Neptune and taking his seat. Jupiter cleared his throat.

"I have called this meeting due to my wife saying she has grave news about the oncoming war. And it seems Diana is implicated in this as well." Jupiter explained turning to Juno and motioning for her to speak.

"As most of you know I have had Percy Jackson hidden away for quite some time now." Juno began tentatively, glancing at Neptune whom's grip on his throne seemed to be cracking it. Steeling her nerves Juno continued.

"Tonight I was making my way to check on him as has been my weekly custom. I hid Percy away quite well and attempted not to be followed successfully until tonight. Upon arriving in the chamber where Percy resided, I was not there a minute before a poisoned arrow pierced my shoulder. In my moments before the poison knocked me unconscious I identified Artemis as the shooter. She told me how Gaia had someone that she could fail again. She then went on to reveal Gaia had asked her to...ahhh..." Juno sputtered off nervously.

"She asked me to bring her Perseus." Diana said standing up with a determined look in her eyes and a collective gasp was heard, drowned out instantly by a primal scream of rage. She quickly jumped back twenty feet or so as a pure blue blast of energy blasted where she had been standing. Neptune stood at his full height, an odd thirty feet high all of a sudden. He raised his hand and Diana froze. Neptune pulled his hand closer to his chest and Diana flew forward until she hung suspended like some life-size puppet in front of the god of the seas.

"You will die. Slowly." Neptune whispered as he began to close his fist. Diana's limbs began to jerk and twist as sharp cracking sounds could be heard. Diana screamed as her body started literally tear itself apart. She could feel Blood in her own body betraying her, leaving her powerless.

"Neptune! Release her!" Jupiter boomed standing up and sending a bolt of lightning at Neptune's feet. Neptune sharply turned on his brother who seemed to just notice that Neptune was much larger then the height an Olympian can usually reach.

"You dare? If it was a child of yours would you stop? My son is dead due your daughter's weakness. I would see her answer for this crime. For a very long time." Neptune snarled.

"Not...dead..."Diana choked out. The words hit Neptune like a freight train. Diana dropped to the ground gasping in pain looking at the shocked face of Neptune. Apollo rushed over and started to heal his sister before a trident was leveled at his throat.

"Explain." Neptune said deceptively calm, eyes never leaving Diana. Diana gulping in air nodded.

"We took Percy to the mountains of new mexico where we were to met with Gaia to exchange. After we showed Gaia Percy she produced the person we intended to save."Diana's form flickered and for a second you could see a heartbroken younger version of Diana easily identifiable as Artemis. Her form solidified and she continued although with a noticeable shakiness.

"Gaia had resurrected Zoe Nightshade, my former lieutenant, and sister for the past two thousand years. " Someone snorted and Diana rounded on Venus in a rage. She stared down each one of the Olympian's until she reached Neptune. His eyes were nearly black as he regarded her as one might a piece of trash stinking up a room, still she held his gaze.

"My other aspect did this out of the love we had for Zoe. She was our constant companion, loyal friend, caring sister, and skilled lieutenant for two thousand years. And we failed her. It could not be allowed to happen again. So we complied with Gaia. I do not expect forgiveness but at least understand my actions." Diana said pleadingly. Neptune continued to regard her coldly while a few members of the council softened at her plea.

"No" Neptune stated clearly before Diana dropped to the ground screaming in pain as her immortal blood increased in temperature exponentially. Neptune watched as she squirmed on the ground in pain.

"Enough brother! Let her speak." A voice spoke up from the hearth. Neptune glared at Vesta.

"You would stand with her?" He asked harshly. Vesta simply glared at him.

"Of course not. But she has still yet to reveal why she believes Percy lives, as well as the fate of her dear Zoe. I will stand with you on any decision you make on this matter but only after she finishes her story." Vesta answered her glare softening as she saw the well hidden pain Neptune was concealing. Neptune stared at for a few more seconds and then seemingly satisfied, allowed Diana to stand and continue.

"When we gave Percy to Gaia, we tried to get Zoe to come with us. But Zoe...she has changed. She is angry with Olympus and not without merit I may add Father." Diana said the word father as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth. Jupiter's eyes widened before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The counsel looked at him expectantly.

"I felt that the daughter of a titan did not deserve a place in the stars. Even though Ouranos holds domain over his court in the stars, i am still lord of the skies and thus was able to have the former huntress thrown into Tartarus." Jupiter explained. Everyone looked at him shocked except Diana, whose face showed disgust. Neptune recovered quickly and turned to glare at Diana.

"We are here because of your mistakes Diana. We will worry about my brother later but for now continue. At the moment you still have a thousand years of facing the oceans most painful denizens to look forward as a warm up." Neptune reminded Diana. Diana gulped visibly before continuing.

"Zoe's anger was enough to break my other aspect. We could not do much but sob and talk. They mentioned a general who would lead Gaia's armies twice. We were able to ask about the identity of this general..."Diana trailed off. The rest of the council leaned in before a gasp went up from the hearth.

"By chaos child, do realize what you have done?" Vesta exclaimed as the realization sunk in. Diana hung her head slightly. Neptune looked at Vesta confused.

"Percy. Gaia means to turn Percy against us." Vesta said softly. Neptune's face of pure shock broke Vesta's heart. The god of the seas sat down in his throne and stared blankly into space. The rest of the council recovering from their shock, all looked at Neptune attempting to gauge his reaction. Jupiter spoke first.

"Despite my personal feelings for the boy, I think turning him against us would be impossible. Loyalty is ingrained into his very core, not to mention the girl he clearly loves at the greek camp." Jupiter Said attempting to calm the council. Surprisingly Vesta spoke up.

"Open your eyes. Gaia would not say it can be done unless it can be. She is the earth. All-knowing and infinitely patient. She even has a replacement for the daughter of Athena if Diana speaks the truth." Vesta spat, surprising the council, that the normally peaceful goddess of the hearth could speak with such venom.

"Who could replace my daughter?" Athena yelled quickly morphing from Minerva into her much preferred form. Vesta met the goddess's eyes.

"Zoe Nightshade. She and Percy shared feelings for one another which neither truly pursued due to the circumstances. If Zoe no longer feels any love for her Former mistress, why keep the oath to swear off men she made? Nothing is stopping her from pursuing the only crush, however small, she has had in the past two thousand years. The only thing stopping her is Percy's feelings for this Annabeth have grown over the years since Zoe was killed. But we would be fool to think Gaia does not have a plan to deal with this. Percy turned down godhood to be with his second choice. If Zoe asked him to tear down Olympus after Gaia is done with him, do any of you think he would hesitate?" Vesta said. Diana looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Zoe had feelings for a man?" She asked dumbly. Vesta rolled her eyes and looked around the throne room seeing similar looks of confusion on all of the Olympian's faces except Neptune, who still stared blankly into space. Vesta snorted.

"I will show you." She said as she raised her hand and a flame appeared in the middle of the room. It grew until only the edges were flames and in the center, a image started to form.

_Two and a Half years earlier, aboard the The train heading West_

_Percy sat in one of the extremely expensive cars parked on the train_, _with the air condition ing running full blast courtesy of Thalia's hot-wiring skills. He had just had a dream involving the huntress Zoe. He mentally face palmed as he thought how well she would take it if He told her he had a dream about her. Regardless of the dream he figured it would end with him wishing farewell to his manhood, something he was not to keen on to be honest. Percy sighed as he thought about the huntress. She seemed to take up more his thoughts then he thought possible. Sure she was beautiful beyond words and one of the most skilled fighters Percy had ever seen, But by Hades she was a huntress! He shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts he was having that would guarantee his becoming a jackalope for sure when they rescued Artemis. He leaned back in the seat resolving to get some sleep and talk to Zoe in the morning about the dream he had regarding her and Hercules. Just as he closed his eyes the passenger door opened and a figure slipped in gracefully. Percy mentally groaned as Zoe Nightshade closed the door behind her and cleared her throat. _

_"Perseus we need to talk." Zoe said. Of course Percy thought. Did he have some talent for not catching a break or was he just that lucky. Percy steeled himself and put on his trademark grin. _

_"Sure. What's on your mind Zoe?" Percy asked. He was surprised to see the faintest shade of red meet her cheeks. She looked at him with her volcanic eyes._

_"I...just wanted...to...ahhh...oh Hades, i wanted to thank you for agreeing to come on this quest. You didn't have to and I know it can't be easy traveling with two hunters." Zoe managed to get out looking down. Percy couldn't think about anything but how cute she looked when she got flustered. _

_"I had a dream. About you." Percy blurted out. Zoe snapped up, her eyes narrowing dangerously._

_"Excuse me?!" Zoe yelled reaching for the door. Percy did a double take when he realized what he had said._

_"No no no! Not like that. Gods no. Never. " Percy quickly recovered. Zoe stopped but kept her hand on the door. Her face showed a quick, small look of hurt before her face took on a stoic expression. Percy was puzzled by the hurt he had seen but chose to ignore it. _

_"I had a dream about you and Hercules. I saw what that asshole did to you. I understand why you joined the hunt now...as well as why you reacted so strongly to seeing me with this sword. I can't make up for whatever pain Hercules caused you but i can at least right a wrong of his." At this Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and held it out to Zoe_

_"Riptide deserves to be with it's rightful owner. I would have returned it sooner had i known." Percy said as Zoe gently took the pen from his hand Her eyes shining. Her face morphed into the first real smile Percy had seen on the huntress and it made her look...perfect was the only word. Before Percy could think about what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. To say Zoe was stunned would have been an injustice. She brought her hand up to smack Percy into tartarus but found that very hand suddenly get tangled in his raven black hair as it pulled him closer. The kiss deepened as the two closed their eyes and continued for a brief twenty seconds yet it felt like an eternity to the two. Finally Percy realized what he was doing and pulled back abruptly._

_"Oh gods...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...in Hades name..." Percy sputtered out. Zoe Opened her eyes which quickly began to fill with rage._

_"Damn right you shouldn't have. Of all the presumptuous fools Perseus, you, oh you are the worst." Zoe growled. On the inside Zoe was the most confused she had been in her immortal life. The only thing she was certain of was that she had to get out of this car and away from this male. Without another word she flung open the passenger door and quickly exited the car slamming the door hard enough to rock the car. Percy laid back into his seat and thought about how much his life absolutely sucks until sleep overtook him. _

_Throne Room, Present Day_

The council just stared at the fiery image until it dissipated. Venus smirked at the thought of not just a hunter falling for a male but the oldest and most devoted huntress Diana had ever had. The winds started to swirl faster in the throne room, all eyes turned to Jupiter who was looking wide eyed at Neptune. A miniature hurricane had formed around the god as he stood up and walked towards Diana. As Jupiter and Apollo rose to defend Diana, the hurricane expanded rapidly knocking them firmly back into their thrones and sending Juno flying from behind Diana. Neptune walked calmly up to Diana who looked up at him defiantly, from her knees although she could not conceal the shaking of her hands. Neptune kneeled down until he was eye level with the goddess.

"You will fade. I swear on the river styx." He whispered. Diana was able to register the thunder sound overhead before she felt unimaginable pain. It seemed as if someone had injected molten lava into her bloodstream and then raised the temperature a few thousand degrees. With the last of her strength she reached for a pendent around her neck, grasping it and sending a quick mental prayer. A fresh wave of pain caused her body to flail and she lost her grip on the sea green trident that hung from the necklace she had been grasping. Neptune raised his trident as the council watched helplessly, held back by the incredibly powerful hurricane. A sea green flash appeared a few feet away from the enraged lord of the seas.

"No!" the new figure shouted as Neptune's trident came speeding down glowing with a dark green energy. Before the trident could pierce it's intended target, it was stopped short by a similar if smaller trident. Neptune Looked up and his eyes showed their first sign of emotion since he was told Percy's fate, as he saw who was able to stop his strike.

_A/N_

_Well Neptune is a little angry isn't he? Shouldn't be to hard to figure out who the person at the end is. I'm going to probably do one more chapter on Olympus and then back to Percy. Remember I should be updating every 3 to 5 days. Doesn't mean I'm going to. If I can I will but life happens so please be patient. Once again review and be honest. Shout out to Charred Spells on the two very detailed and long reviews. I appreciate the time you put into that. Just remember this is slightly AU. I'm sticking pretty close to books for most of the back story but Percy and Zoe never kissed in the third book obviously. If i make a major change like that then I'll include a flashback to elaborate on it. Also Diana says we as in her and her greek aspect. Not sure if it worked out but let me know._

_Many Thanks _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Long Haul **

_Previously _

_"You will fade. I swear on the river styx." He whispered. Diana was able to register the thunder sound overhead before she felt unimaginable pain. It seemed as if someone had injected molten lava into her bloodstream and then raised the temperature a few thousand degrees. With the last of her strength she reached for a pendent around her neck, grasping it and sending a quick mental prayer. A fresh wave of pain caused her body to flail and she lost her grip on the sea green trident that hung from the necklace she had been grasping. Neptune raised his trident as the council watched helplessly, held back by the incredibly powerful hurricane. A sea green flash appeared a few feet away from the enraged lord of the seas._

_"No!" the new figure shouted as Neptune's trident came speeding down glowing with a dark green energy. Before the trident could pierce it's intended target, it was stopped short by a similar if smaller trident. Neptune Looked up and his eyes showed their first sign of emotion since he was told Percy's fate, as he saw who was able to stop his strike._

_Mount Olympus, Throne Room_

Struggling to Hold back his father's trident, Triton stared pleadingly into his father's eyes. Neptune narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Son do not defend her. What she has done...It cannot be forgiven." Neptune half begged with Triton as he pressed down with his trident closer to Diana who was still on the ground in pain. Triton realizing that his father was beyond reaching at the moment and decided to take matters into his own hands. Flicking his wrist he sent Neptune's trident into the ground, mere inches from where Diana lay. Using the momentum he swung his own trident's butt into Neptune's knee causing the Olympian to stumble as well as release Diana from her torture. Triton turned to Diana with frantic eyes.

"Go! As far from the water as you can!" He yelled at Diana who managed a weak nod before she flashed out in a sliver light. A roar of pure rage emitted from behind Triton who turned to see a fist glowing with dark green energy right before it slammed into his chest. Triton flew thirty feet into the wall, cracking it easily. Before he could even touch the ground a hand closed around his throat. Triton looked into's his father's eyes and saw rage slowly give way to hurt. Neptune's body visibly shook as he released his son letting him drop to the ground.

"I have apparently lost one son today already, I would not lose another. Leave but remember, we will talk about this later." Neptune said sadness in his voice. Triton flashed out quickly leaving the council unsure how to proceed.

Jupiter cleared his throat.

"If you could return to your throne brother, we can continue this in a orderly fashion." Jupiter said, earning a roll of the eyes from Juno who had flashed to her throne. Neptune looked at Jupiter with distaste clear in his gaze.

"Oh i am sorry if this has not been a nice orderly meeting. Have I inconvenienced you with my grief O mighty Jupiter? So sorry." Neptune said venomously making Jupiter flinch.

"Why so big?" Someone muttered loud enough for the council to just barley hear. All eyes turned towards Minerva who was staring at Neptune with calculating grey eyes. Neptune visibly paled as he realized his size. Jupiter recovered and spoke.

"My daughter asks a good Question Neptune. How are you so much larger then the usual height we Olympians can meet?" Jupiter asked. The suspicious tone in his voice was clear but Neptune just sighed. He made a quick glance in Vesta's direction who nodded.

"Ever since we have been split by the romans none of us have ever been truly at full power. My domain allowed me to adapt to this change better due to the seas being the most fluid and changing of all domains. It Wasn't until I met Percy's mother, Sally, that i was able to do this...but with her help I was able to combine both my aspects." Neptune said hesitantly. There was a uproar as the council reacted to the news.

Minerva's grey eyes shined with understanding and with a tinge of hope visible in them.

Venus squealed "That's just so cute!"

Apollo smirked "Sounds cool uncle N."

"This is...unacceptable!" Jupiter roared.

"Silence!" Vesta's voice cut through the chaos like a hot knife through butter, silencing everyone present. She made eye contact with every Olympian until they each looked away, even Jupiter.

"Neptune has gained stability over his nature and has found peace. We should be happy for him. Besides, If the Greek and Roman camps ever engaged in hostilities he would be invaluable as a undivided, clear headed, and powerful Olympian." Vesta explained proving her role as the unofficial peacemaker of Olympus quite well earned. Vesta rolled her eyes seeing Jupiter looking at Neptune suspiciously still.

"Jupiter even you must admit that Neptune would never use such a opportunity to take your throne. He could have done so already if he wished. This council never understood the true power our brother wields. But you do even if you will not admit it to anyone, including yourself. He wields this power because he will always use it for the good of his friends and family. His fatal flaw, something so ingrained into his being he could not defy it even if he wished, is Loyalty. To us, his family, Brother. Do not fear him instead be glad he has found peace." Vesta finished. Jupiter looked at her for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Vesta is right. I am glad you have found peace Neptune and we can scarcely afford to be divided now." Jupiter said looking at Neptune with sympathy. Neptune looked at his brother surprised but eventually his eyes showed a glimmer of happiness at having come to terms with his brother.

"I am glad we can agree Jupiter." Neptune paused before continuing "But your daughter she still must pay." Jupiter sighed and nodded his head. Neptune took his seat, his throne growing to accommodate his size. Jupiter looked around before speaking.

"Now we must do everything we can to find Perseus. I will do everything in my power to find him as will the rest of this council. Does anyone disagree?" Jupiter asked with a sight edge in his voice. He was surprised to see the entire Council seemingly agree at the same time. Percy had unwittingly, made good impressions on the council as a whole over the years. Jupiter turned towards Neptune.

"I understand Diana needs to be brought to Olympus too face her crimes but for the time being let us focus on finding Perseus before the trail goes cold. Diana will most likely look for Perseus herself to clear her name." Jupiter said emphasizing his last sentence, making Neptune narrow his eyes at Jupiter before he sighed.

"Fine. We will do this your way. When the time comes though, do not even think about hiding her away from me. The seas hold many ancient secrets brother. Remember that when you think of denying my revenge." Neptune stated ominously. Jupiter paled slightly. Jupiter recovered and continued.

"Minerva perhaps if you were to look for percy in your other..aspect?" Jupiter asked. Minerva's grey eyes shone brightly.

"Of course father." She said before flashing out. Jupiter turned toward Mercury next.

"Use your contacts find out what you can." Mercury nodded and flashed out. Jupiter looked around at the rest of the council.

"The rest of you, do everything you can to find Perseus. We must find him before Gaia can do what ever she has planned. Council dismissed." said with a quick glance at Mars who nodded imperceptibly. One by one the council flashed out. Neptune stayed for a moment longer before Vesta came up and hugged him. After some whispered words they both flashed out together. Soon only Jupiter, Mars, and Juno remained. Juno shifted uncomfortably.

"If we cannot find him we will need another for my plan. It is already in motion and I still believe it to be our best course of action" Juno pressed. Jupiter looked at her harshly making her flinch before he sighed.

"The mortals say the first forty eight hours are the most vital." Jupiter mused "Give this council a week and then we can bring up this matter. Now go." Jupiter commanded. Juno flashed out leaving Jupiter and Mars alone. Jupiter looked at Mars in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"You out of all of the council understand how duty must be put before personal feelings." Jupiter started uneasily. Mars looked at him with a unreadable face waking Jupiter fidget.

"Certain things must be done for the good of the many. For the preservation of Olympus and this very world. Duty before all, it is the Roman way." Jupiter said steel coming into his voice as he went on. Mars continued to stare at him.

"I'm sure Neptune will see it that way." Mars said dryly. Jupiter flinched before he glared at Mars.

"If Perseus no longer serves Olympus he is to dangerous to allow to live. You must understand this, you above all others, son." Jupiter implored his child. Mars sighed.

"If need be I will do what must be done. For Olympus." Mars said before flashing out. Jupiter sat in silence for a minute before he too flashed out of the throne room leaving in it all but empty. From the shadows of a pillar a grin was visible, gleaming with painfully white teeth, before the shadows thickened for a moment and there was nothing once more.

_War Room, Beneath Yellow Stone_

Zoe stirred, reluctant to get up. She was so comfortable and warm...She jumped up instantly realizing the source of that warmth was a certain Perseus jackson she had managed to unconsciously cuddle up to. As she stood there the last few hours came rushing back to her in a flood. She sank against the wall opposite of the bed as the enormity of what she had done hit her. She was bound to a...boy romantically. The thought made her body tighten in tension. Sure she had been angry at her former mistress. Artemis had lied to the whole hunt and preached something she couldn't even follow herself. The worst was how she punished Hunter's who broke an oath the goddess broke and continued with the practice afterwards for hundreds of years. Regardless though Zoe had lived two thousand years hating men with a passion that was rivaled by none in the hunt's, apparently even the goddess who led them. The time she had shared with Perseus had been her at her weakest. She was prophesied to die something that makes even the most hardened of belief's open to questioning. And Perseus was so damn...heroic. Before Zoe joined the hunt she had fallen for Hercules. She thought he was the very definition of a hero until of course he threw her out like yesterday's trash, leaving her to fend for herself and banished from her only home she had known in her life.

Perseus though was just good, with no ulterior motives. He wanted to protect those he cared for and would put himself in harm's way without a second thought to do so. The quest provided him with the perfect way to display this to Zoe if unwittingly. Thinking she was about to die had scared Zoe. This led to the moment she had shared with Perseus on the train. She had acted angry afterwards in a attempt to cover up her confusion and yes her enjoyment of the moment as well. Her act worked a little to well as Perseus had given her a wide berth the rest of they quest acting every bit the obligatory quest member, there only to save his friend and Artemis. She had felt horrible about how she had reacted towards him but kept her distance as well choosing to focus on the quest. She managed to keep up the wall of cold distance until her death where...well some words were said by both of them.

_Two and a Half years earlier, On Mount Othrys_

_Percy rushed to Zoe's side panic in his eyes. He slid down next to her and held her in his arms. Eyes locked on the fatal wound dealt by Atlas, Percy could barley think. _

_"No no no no..." Was all Percy could say as he watched the blood pool around the Huntress. The rest of the group was still recovering from the fight, giving the two a small window of time to themselves. Zoe brought one hand to his head turning it towards her until his sea-green eyes met with her dark volcanic ones. She saw the pain in his eyes coupled with panic. Percy on the other hand saw nothing but acceptance and a small bit sadness in Zoe's eyes. _

_"It's okay Perseus, I knew this would happen. My death needed to happen. It was the only way." Zoe said soothingly as the other hand slowly found his finger's and laced her's with them. Percy just looked at her with more anguish clear in his face._

_"Gods Zoe, not you. They can't take you. I have feelings I shouldn't but by Hades I have them. You can't die, I can save you I just need time, just hold on." Percy Pleaded as he made to stand up. Percy felt a firm grip pull him down as Zoe tightened her fingers around his hand and pulled him back. Percy stopped moving when he saw the panic in her eyes. _

_"Perseus I...understand these feelings...I... share them." Zoe managed to get out. Percy brightened up but just as quickly his mood darkened again when he remembered this was a deathbed confession deal. _

_"Perseus I should not have acted so cold but my beliefs, the hunt's beliefs, stopped me from pursuing anything between us. But you must move on Perseus. This could never have worked anyways and you must not stop a quick crush devastate you. People depend on you." Zoe urged Percy who looked at her wide eyed._

_"Zoe i don't know how but this isn't just a quick crush. We barley really know each other much less spent any time together but I can't help it. Zoe please."Percy whispered under his breath. Zoe glared at him sternly._

_"I am dying Perseus regardless of how we feel for each other. You still have a world to save. Move on, swear it Perseus. Do not let this stop you dammit." Zoe growled. Percy felt a grin spread across his face._

_"Even dying, you feel the need to scold me in the right direction." Percy said forgetting the situation for a moment. Zoe smirked before she continued to stare expectantly at Percy. Percy sighed._

_"Fine, I swear Zoe." Percy said with a defeated tone. Zoe's face softened and she squeezed his hand slightly._

_"Thank you Perseus." Zoe said warmly. All of a sudden the rest of the group seemed to recover. Zoe quickly released Percy's hand and prepared to say her last goodbyes._

_War Room, Beneath Yellow Stone_

Zoe shook her head snapping back to the present. Sighing she just stared at the sleeping figure of Perseus. Regardless of how she felt about this whole thing she had went through with it. Zoe honestly had no idea what Eros power would do. Would she turn into some lovesick child of Aphrodite, hanging on Perseus every word. She shuddered at the thought and gathered her resolve. She had made her choice but that didn't mean she wouldn't do everything in her power to make sure Perseus was still worthy of her feelings. primordial god of love or not Zoe Nightshade wasn't going to fall for someone who doesn't deserve it. She quickly stood up and with a quietness expected from a former huntress, left Perseus's room. Zoe walked up to the round table and rested her head on the top of largest head, thinking.

"He won't know." A voice Zoe recognized well spoke from behind her.

"Hmm?" Zoe asked still deep in thought. Gaia smirked.

"He won't be aware of what Eros has done." Gaia said making Zoe's head snap up.

"What exactly did Eros to us seems to be the real question?" came Zoe's voice with a slight edge in it.

"Nothing along the lines of what your thinking i'm sure. Your brain is probably in huntress mode thinking of how your going to be some love sick air head doting on Perseus every action." Gaia paused noticing that she had been spot with this description on due to Zoe's reaction. "I assure you that is not the case. You will just feel...more at ease with Perseus everything will be easier as long as you are with him. As time goes on the bond only strengthens as well. It will seem so natural I'm sure neither will notice it's effect but it will be there. Whether you tell Perseus or not is up to you but you are in for the long haul." Gaia finished. Zoe hadn't moved since the conversation began but she turned her head slightly, just enough so that she could stare at the primordial goddess.

"He really won't even know?" Gaia nodded.

"Fine I guess, it's done anyways." Zoe muttered. Gaia smiled before she spoke.

"I have some business to attend to. Final steps to securing our young General." Zoe stared forward again. she was silent for almost a minute before she asked

"Do I want to know?" Gaia just grinned coldly.

"No dear, you really don't, I assure you." Gaia disappeared into the earth leaving a very troubled Zoe to wonder what exactly Gaia had meant.

_A/N_

_Let me know what you thought, reviews are much appreciated!_

_Many Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Death In The Family **

_Previously _

_"Nothing along the lines of what your thinking i'm sure. Your brain is probably in huntress mode thinking of how your going to be some love sick air head doting on Perseus every action." Gaia paused noticing that she had been spot with this description on due to Zoe's reaction. "I assure you that is not the case. You will just feel...more at ease with Perseus everything will be easier as long as you are with him. As time goes on the bond only strengthens as well. It will seem so natural I'm sure neither will notice it's effect but it will be there. Whether you tell Perseus or not is up to you but you are in for the long haul." Gaia finished. Zoe hadn't moved since the conversation began but she turned her head slightly, just enough so that she could stare at the primordial goddess. _

_"He really won't even know?" Gaia nodded. _

_"Fine I guess, it's done anyways." Zoe muttered. Gaia smiled before she spoke._

_"I have some business to attend to. Finial steps to securing our young General." Zoe stared forward again. she was silent for almost a minute before she asked_

_"Do I want to know?" Gaia just grinned coldly._

_"No dear, you really do not want to know, I assure you" Gaia disappeared into the earth leaving a very troubled Zoe to wonder what exactly Gaia had meant. _

_Sally Jackson's Apartment, NYC_

Poseidon stared nervously at the door to Sally's Apartment. He had been working up the courage to come tell Sally that now Percy wasn't just missing, He was captured. Poseidon flinched at the thought and started to lose the courage he had built up over the past two hours. As if sensing his hesitation a comforting hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned and grinned half heartily at Hestia receiving a warm smile in return.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Hestia asked for the sixth time since they decided to tell Sally. Poseidon looked down and sighed.

"No, Sally has prayed to me every day since Percy disappeared and I could have eased her pain with the knowledge that Percy was safe. Now even that opportunity is denied to me. I will tell her the truth and I must do it on my own." Hestia nodded her head. Poseidon looked up, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After a minute Poseidon was ready to flash back to Atlantis but a firm cough from behind him prompted him to knock again. This time the door was opened relatively quickly. To say Sally Jackson was shocked would be a gross understatement. For months she had prayed to him, praying for their son's safety, and now here he stood with the most forced simile she had ever seen.

"Sally-" Was as far as he got before he was suddenly embraced and after the initial shock he returned the hug with equal intensity. After a minute Sally pulled back and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Is he...?" Sally couldn't even finish her sentence due to the threat of tears.

"He is alive." Poseidon quickly reassured. Sally's eyes softened with pure relief for a moment before before they narrowed.

"What then?" She said making Poseidon's face lose it's forced smile.

"Sally let's go inside." Sally frowned stepping back inside allowing Poseidon in, who made his way to the living room and took a seat. Sally closed the door and rushed into the living room looking at Poseidon expectantly. Poseidon sighed.

"Percy... he was being kept by Hera. She was going to use him in an exchange of leaders between the two camps. She had already done the same with the Roman leader but before Percy could be delivered to the Roman camp he was...Captured. Artemis was promised a second chance at life for her oldest friend and Percy was the price. Percy is in Gaia's hands now, Sally I'm so sorry. I should have stopped Hera's plan at the beginning but the whole council voted to go with her plan." Sally just stared in horror at Poseidon. Her son had finally been overcome and he hadn't even had the chance to fight. She searched Poseidon's face for any hint of lying.

"T..there's more." Not even a question. Poseidon met her eyes.

"Yes but it's unimportant. What matters is that the entire council is looking for him. He will be found. Alive." Sally put her face into her hands and cried for a few minutes Poseidon sat there awkwardly not knowing if he should try to comfort her. Abruptly Sally looked up.

"Poseidon please, Let me come stay in Atlantis. I might have already lost one child i can't be in a position to lose another." Poseidon's eyes showed his surprise.

"Your pregnant?" Sally nodded frantically.

"If Percy can be kidnapped I just don't feel safe. I can't bear to put this child in more danger. Please Poseidon!" Sally started to cry again. Poseidon reached forward to comfort her this time, to assure her that she would have her wing in his palace.

"_She worries for the child she has with another man over the one she had with you. Look how quickly she moves on._" Poseidon frowned at the voice in his head. he wondered where it came from but suddenly realized the truth in what it said. The god of the sea's face grew hard as he became angry at how quickly Sally seemed to get over Percy and just move on. Deep down he also felt that he was being forgotten just as quickly. Poseidon's irrational anger was fueled by further prompting from the mysterious voice.

"_Why should she need protection. Percy is the one in danger. Her son. Selfish._"

"_She casts Percy from her mind as easily as she does you. Yet she asks for YOUR protection._"

"_She has survived all these years with Percy's scent. Without it here she has even less to worry about._" Poseidon finally snapped, his anger reaching and breaking it's threshold.

"I'm assuming that the Blowfish would be coming too?" Taken aback by the venom in his voice Sally looked up confused.

"Of course. The child needs his father. He's at the store but he'll be back soon." Poseidon's face managed to grow even colder.

"Then let this child's father care for it. I have other things to worry about. Like our child." Poseidon stated cold as the deepest depths of his domain and flashed away abruptly. In his fury Poseidon forgot the cardinal rule all gods are carful to observe before assuming their true form. Give a warning Sally had been staring directly at Poseidon when he assumed his true form. She instantly burst into flame, dead so quickly not even a scream was allowed to escape her lips. The flames consumed her body and within a span of seconds reduced her and the child who she carried to ash. The flames dissipated quickly leaving a pile of ash in the chair where Sally Jackson had sat. A wedding ring fell to the floor part-melted by the heat and bounced half heartedly twice before resting on the ground not far from it's recently deceased wearer. A choking sound was heard as a raven-haired Teen watched from a misty image the events unfold. His green eyes filled with tears and he reached out with a single hand as if to break through the image and enter the Apartment. A slender, tan, hand quickly swiped through the image leaving the Apartment empty of all save the smell of burnt flesh.

_War Room, Beneath Yellow Stone_

Percy got up groggily. He looked around and realized that he had to be dreaming. He was standing in what seemed to be a completely blank room. It contained absolutely nothing and was about the size of your average living room. Percy focused on the wall directly in front of him, it seemed to be changing. The wall kept on swirling until Percy couldn't take it anymore. He walked up and laid his hand on the wall. He instantly collapsed to the ground and held his head as he was sucked into some new place. He saw a figure in midnight black armor made in Hoplite fashion, although with more armor on the chest and thick greaves to protect the legs. The only part not black was the plume on the helmet which was a blood red that seemed to glow with an aura of menace. As more of the dream formed Percy saw that the figure stood on top of a hill watching events play out below. In the valley bellow a city was being put to the torch. Catapults launched flaming chunks of rock into the city and humanoid like creatures threw torches indiscriminately into the buildings that lined the street. As Percy watched a Catapult sent a projectile crashing threw the dome of a very official looking dome. The figure was on one knee watching the city smolder as he unconsciously wiped what looked like blood from his sword. Percy looked closer at the sword as even in the dark it looked familiar.

"Happy now _General_?" A voice teased from behind Percy as a new person walked up the hill and came from behind the armored figure. Percy couldn't believe what he heard until he saw a living breathing Zoe Nightshade stand behind the General guy, who let out a short laugh. Percy's eyes grew wide he knew that laugh. It sounded a bit older but he still knew it.

"Well it's no Olympus but it sends a good message I suppose." Said the Percy Jackson who had been so calmly watching a city burn until he was interrupted. Percy watched as his dream self stood up and faced Zoe who grinned wickedly at him.

"Awww is the poor baby upset he didn't get to kill any Olympians today?" Dream Percy just returned the grin with one of his own.

"Well just a bit. Maybe a kiss to make it feel better?" Zoe shook her head but stepped forward and crashed her lips onto Percy's as her hands went into his hair pulling him in to the kiss more. Dream Percy returned it with enthusiasm and deepened the kiss as an arm of his snaked around Zoe's waist. After a minute the two broke apart due to lack of air more then anything it seemed. Dream Percy still had that grin on his face.

"How about we celebrate our victory properly?" Zoe raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You males are all the same but I suppose I could humor you." Dream Percy with his arm still around Zoe's waist leaned in close to her ear.

"I guess I still have to convince you not all males are the same. I thought last time I had you plenty convinced." Zoe rolled her eyes but laughed as well as the two disappeared into a mist. Percy just stood there dumbfound at what he had seen. Was it a dream because if so he was looking up the best Psychologist in New York because dreams of sacking cities and then heading off to apparently bang his dead first love was not even close to normal, not even by demigod standards. A laugh suddenly resounded around Percy, almost knocking him to the the ground.

"This is not just a dream child. It is a vision of what could be. Certain events would need to occur as well but never mind that. Think of this as a gift. A vision you can hold onto should you waver." The voice came from all around Percy. It was so deep Percy almost couldn't understand what it was saying. Hearing that voice he knew that he didn't want to see what ever the Hades had a voice like that. More laughter came from around Percy.

"Smart lad, wouldn't be good for you to see me. Don't think your ready quite yet. In the mean time though...WAKE UP." Those last two words hit Percy like a shotgun blast and sent him careening back into the world of the living. He sat up gasping for air, muscles coiled, and on high alert. His first thought was this is so not my cabin. He was in a relatively big room furnished very sparingly. The bed was certainly big enough, A queen sized if Percy would guess. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up...only to immediately fall down. Percy then realized how sore he was. It felt like he hadn't moved around in months. And the headache, gods it felt like the Minotaur was struck in there! Percy slowly made his way back up until he could stand on two feet. He shakily made his way towards the door when he saw a smaller side door. Percy's eyes lit up as he opened up the door and found just what he was hoping for. A Bathroom. Or more specifically a source of water. Percy walked in and noticed that the shower, which was one of those with the glass door, was quite big as well. Percy shrugged it off and went over to sink turning it on. As the first drops of water hit his cupped hands, Percy felt his energy soar already. A few quick splashes to the face and Percy felt like he could fight another Titan or two. He walked confidently out the bathroom and reached for the other door. Unconsciously his right hand slid into his pocket griping Riptide tight as he opened the door. Percy was surprised to see a massive open room with a table closest to him that dominated this part of the room. But nothing shocked him more then the figure leaning against the largest of chairs. The Long silky black hair that ran down her back and the tan skin Percy could see was enough but the way she held herself, like some exotic princess.

"Zoe...?" Zoe shot up straight and pivoted on her heel turning fast enough, Percy wouldn't be surprised to find scorch marks. Her dark eyes met his deep sea green ones and he closed the distance in a instant, Hugging her tight as if he might lose her again. Zoe reciprocated the hug and buried her face in Percy's chest losing herself in the moment.

"I'm here Perseus." Zoe said muffled by her current position but unwilling to move just yet. Percy could barley speak still.

"How-"

"I believe i can help answer that child." A amused voice said from behind the two. Percy whirled around pushing Zoe back and placing himself between Zoe and... the miracle grow lady. Percy studied the woman in front of him with unusual focus before his eyes widened in shock.

"Gaia." Gaia nodded

"Shit." Was all Percy could say. Gaia let out a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry. You have nothing to fear from me. In fact as I said earlier I was the one who brought Miss Nightshade here back from the dead." Percy Turned to Zoe who nodded reassuringly. Percy still didn't move at all though.

"Well thanks for that but you still need to give me a little more then that. Not one to look a gift pegasus in the mouth or anything but what the Hades is going on?" Gaia looked at Percy with those closed eyes and Percy felt slightly more at ease due to the friendly expression on Gaia's face.

"I will be honest with you Perseus. I plan on going to war with Olympus once more with my children, the Giants. After seeing your performance in the last war you could say was nervous about having you fight against my children once more. I thought about killing you at one point but saw it was unnecessary. I know you despise the gods Perseus, after all, what have they brought you but pain? I came across you through the most unusual of means as well. Hera kidnapped you from your cabin with no warning and put you to sleep for six months without even asking your permission all for some big master plan of hers. Your mother was worried sick about you for months and all because Hera needed to play her little games. Well Zoe and I used Artemis to liberate you from Hera's grasp. We then brought you here where I had my son Prometheus rid your of your ADHD as a symbolic olive branch. You slept, as you needed time to adapt. And so here we are." Percy searched Gaia's face for any sign of deception. finding none he turned to Zoe who was looking at him as if pleading to listen. Percy thought about what Gaia had said. The gods had royally screwed up his life since his birth really. Forcing him and his mother to put up with smelly Gabe just to mask his scent. Then having to spend four years fighting a war for them that all the gods expected him to die in due to the prophecy. The more Percy thought it over the more he realized, He really did dislike the gods quite a bit. Even his father could give deadbeat dad lessons to the best of them. Percy relaxed and flashed a grin at Gaia turning back to her.

"Well thanks for the rescue I guess. Still haven't answered me on how you managed to pull a reincarnation on Zoe here." Percy said pointing a thumb in Zoe's direction. Gaia just nodded.

"Well as Zoe was arriving in the stars where Artemis had put her, she was stopped by Zeus. Being lord of the skies gave him domain even over Ouranos's court. Saying that no child of a titan was worthy of being in the skies, Zeus cast her down to Tartarus where I was able to bring her back using the doors of death..." Gaia trailed off as an aura of power suddenly sprung up around Percy who turned to the nearest wall and punched through it easily.

"Arrogant fucking prick! Who the hell does he think he is judging Zoe like that! She served Artemis for two thousand gods dammed years! Bastard!" Percy's anger was ready to boil over when a hand found its way into the one of his not imbedded into the wall. Zoe looked up at him.

"What's done is done Percy. Besides his arrogance has allowed me to come back. Stupid typical male." Zoe said with a smirk. Percy looked at her for minute before he let out a chuckle. Withdrawing his fist from the wall he spoke.

"Hey we are all that bad. Some of us are- Oh shit my mom! She hasn't heard from me in months! I gotta call her." Gaia laughed in her mind before she said anything.

"Here's a drachma, Iris message her. Me and Iris are on good terms." Percy nodded his thanks and opened the door to the room he had slept in. Moving his hand he quickly coaxed a small amount of water out from the sink and used it to make a rainbow He tossed the drachma into it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson in New York City." The rainbow shifted into a image of the Apartment Percy felt so at home at. He was surprised to see his father there talking to his mother. He saw his mother start to cry for a few minutes, making him wonder what Poseidon had said to upset her. He then heard her drop the bombshell she was pregnant. Percy couldn't believe it. He was going to have a regular mortal sibling. He was ecstatic. No worrying about monsters or if the kid would come back from a dangerous quest or not. Just normal things like high school and friends in this kid's future. Percy was snapped out of it by Poseidon's voice which seemed strangely...angry. Percy watched as Poseidon's face grew more and more cold until he snapped

"Then let this child's father care for it. I have other things to worry about. Like our child." in a tone that made Percy flinch and then he flashed out. All of a sudden the image flared with light making Percy blink a few times to recover. When he looked again he saw Poseidon gone and the last of the flames dissipate from the chair where his mother had sat. Percy's eyes grew wide as he saw the ash pile in the chair as well. Then the wedding ring Paul had given her fell to the ground half-melted. Percy let out a small choking sound not wanting to understand what he had just seen. He reached out his hand trying to somehow get into the apartment through the image. His eyes began to water as the full measure of it all hit him like a bag of bricks. Then the image was gone, swiped clean by a slender tan hand and he found himself engulfed in a hug from Zoe. He didn't know when the tears stopped. It could have been minutes or it could have been days. Zoe was there stroking his hair the whole time his head resting on her shoulder as he let the pain sink in. He stood up slowly disentangling himself from Zoe gently. His mother was dead. Killed by his father in a fit of what seemed like jealously. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it. He turned to look at Gaia. She wore a look of shock on her face that was genuine in every way.

"You said you wanted me out of this war. There was another option wasn't there?" Gaia turned towards Percy and nodded.

"I was going to offer you a chance to join me as General of my forces. You would lead my armies against Olympus and all who stand with them. But I wasn't even going to offer it due to your fatal flaw." Percy looked at Gaia's closed eyes.

"I'm loyal to my family." Percy pointed at the spot where the Iris message had been.

"An Olympian has just killed my Family. Just promise me revenge for her for...both of them." Gaia looked at him carefully.

"I promise you'll have that and more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Sea's Sorrow **

_Previously _

_"You said you wanted me out of this war. There was another option wasn't there?" Gaia turned towards Percy and nodded. _

_"I was going to offer you a chance to join me as General of my forces. You would lead my armies against Olympus and all who stand with them. But I wasn't even going to offer it due to your fatal flaw." Percy looked at Gaia's closed eyes._

_"I'm loyal to my family." Percy pointed at the spot where the Iris message had been._

_"An Olympian has just killed my Family. Just promise me revenge for her for...both of them." Gaia looked at him carefully._

_"I promise you'll have that and more."_

_War Room, Beneath Yellow Stone_

Percy stared at Gaia then nodded.

"I need some time." His voice cracking, he rushed into the room he had been sleeping in slamming the door behind him. Zoe turned towards Gaia her eyes narrowing.

"So was this your plan? The thing I would be better off not knowing? To have him witness his mother's death at the hands of his own father no less!" Zoe looked ready to attack the primordial goddess. Gaia turned to Zoe.

"I swear on the river styx that what just happened was not part of my plan." Zoe's eyes grew a little large as thunder rumbled faintly overhead. The two stood there for a minute before Gaia broke the silence.

"You should go. Be with him, he needs you now more then ever." Zoe face turned red.

"I'm not sure. What can i say that could even begin to help." Gaia smiled faintly.

"Say nothing. Just be there. That will be enough for him." Zoe looked at the goddess with a hint of surprise.

"I thought your brother was the expert on this type of stuff." Gaia's face relaxed and she seemed to be in her own little world.

"A life as long as mine, you learn more then you want to know." Gaia said before she was consumed by the earth and disappeared. Zoe stood there confused. She had been returned to life around a year ago and the only being she had ever had contact with was Gaia. Yet in that time Gaia had never displayed any emotion that made her seem...Human. Zoe shook the thoughts from her head and looked at the door leading to Percy's room. Zoe wasn't used to emotional moments like this, well at least when it came to males. In the hunt she had comforted many new recruits after rescuing them from a horrible situation. In Zoe's mind the extent of comfort she could offer a male is swift kick to the parts that made them a male. Somehow she didn't think that would help this situation. Sighing she realized that Percy shouldn't have to deal with his grief alone, so she would offer what comfort she could. She walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock. Zoe knocked softly on the door and after no response she slowly opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the how humid the room was. Quickly after that she located the source of this. Percy was on his knees in the middle of the room emitting a dark blue aura, almost black in color. Water swirled around him rapidly freezing and unfreezing. His shoulders heaved visibly every few seconds and Zoe could hear a gut wrenching sob accompany each heave. Zoe stared for a moment, unsure how to even reach Percy.

"Perseus!" She yelled hoping to get his attention. she tried again and met the same lack of results. Finally grumbling to herself about stupid males, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Using the agility all hunters were famous for she slid underneath the swirling water just missing a sharp piece of ice as it flew over her head. Zoe realized in a split second that the floor was a bit more slippery then she had accounted for. She slid straight into Percy and sent them both careening into the wall. Percy was up in an instant, eyes dark with rage. Zoe looked into his eyes and for the first time, saw how truly terrifying Percy could be. She had always known he was powerful and she had respected him, but never felt anything resembling fear. Percy's face changed quickly once he realized who had interrupted him. He slid down the wall until he was sitting. He rested his head in his hands and once again started to admit those soul shattering sobs. It hurt Zoe to see him in so much pain. She had never been close with either of her parents and her father was more of a mortal enemy then a fatherly figure. She made her way over to where Percy sat and took up the space next to him. Unsure of how to proceed Zoe sat there for a minute until she reached a hand up tentatively to where Percy's face was buried and weaved her fingers into his slowly pulling away his hand. At first Percy simply kept his other hand in place unwilling to expose his grief. After a few gentle squeezes of the hand Zoe held though. He let it drop and turned to look at her. Zoe for her part now saw all the anger she had feared become raw pain in his eyes. Now Zoe felt herself get angry. How could Poseidon do this to his son? It was beyond horrible.

"She never asked anything from him, never." Zoe almost jumped realizing Percy had spoke. Their eyes never breaking contact, Zoe brought her other hand over and rested it on the two hands they were already holding. A part of her mind was berating her for being so touchy with a male but the majority only knew Percy was in pain and that she needed to help him. She nodded slightly at him motioning for him to continue.

"Ever since I was born she never asked anything for him. All she wanted was for me to have a normal life as long as possible. She put up with that pig Gabe, She worked a crappy job, and she still only cared that I was h..happy. She could have asked for anything from him. She told me once that he offered her a personal palace under the sea. And the one time, the one fucking time, she asks for something he not only denies it but then...he kills her. He fucking kills-" Percy was cut off as he gasped out a sob unable to say it again. Zoe pulled him in and rested his head on her shoulder and he continued to cry. Eventually Zoe noticed Percy had stopped crying and his breathing had grown rhythmic. Realizing he had fallen asleep Zoe felt her own tiredness creeping up on her, she gave in and joined Percy in sleep.

_Throne Room, Olympus_

Apollo sat crookedly in his throne, headphones blaring in his ears. As he played the guitar solo from a Metallica song out on a air guitar when a sudden sense struck his mind.

"Shit." He knew what this meant. He hurriedly summoned a harp and played three very distinct notes on it. Within a minute the whole council had flashed in minus Artemis but plus Hades. They all sat in their respective thrones while Hades summoned a throne of pure obsidian with diamond patterns of tortured souls. Hestia sat at the hearth looking questioningly at Apollo like the majority of the council.

"As most you know, the only reason I use that song to summon the council is if something really uncool happens." Zeus rolled his eyes, and Apollo continued.

"Well something has happened to our great prophecy. It's...invalid I guess would be the word for it." Apollo uncertainly told the council. No one knew how to respond.

"We should be getting a new prophecy anytime no-" Apollo was cut off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. When Apollo spoke it was no longer the same casual tone Apollo used. It felt older, almost ancient.

**_"_****Seven must answer the call**

**To fight the general's wrath or fall**

**Only one who bears his curse may face him**

**Duty will doom a fragile peace**

**Taken from him, his most valued thing**

**To be reclaimed the sea shall rise from the pit. **

**A kingdom will fall, The ghost king's last stand**

**Love rekindled is love lost once again**

**An anchor is lost as another is found"**

To say this new Prophecy was disturbing would be a serious injustice to the feeling of the council. Poseidon looked heartbroken as the prophecy referred to this General in a way that didn't show Percy being brought back anytime soon. Hades looked more then a little nervous as his son had already been the ghost king in a past prophecy and last stand didn't exactly have a lot of meanings. Apollo flashed over to his throne and slumped over, asleep. Zeus slammed his master bolt down grabbing everyone's attention.

"We cannot let this new prophecy distract us. Seven will still need to be assembled. We just need to make sure only the best are chosen." Zeus said trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"We still need to attempt to decipher this new Prophecy regardless. This general is obviously Perseus. The curse he bears..hmmm...It could only be the curse of Achilles. One of the seven must bathe in the styx. The rest is not so simple." Athena reminded the council and musing on this new prophecy. While the council for the most part thought about what the rest could mean, Hades tilted his head to one side a quizzical expression on his face. After a few seconds his face fell and managed to get a few shades paler. Without warning he flashed out of his makeshift throne. The council all looked in surprise at his sudden exit. Zeus looked more pissed then anything.

"Hermes, Go retrieve my brother and see what is so urgent he would leave a urgent Council meeting." Zeus said as Hermes nodded and flashed out. Barley a second had passed before Hermes came flying back into the room. With wide eyes he looked up at his father.

"Hades has blocked off the underworld. I can't get in." The words had barley left Hermes' mouth before the shadows all started to thicken and rush to one spot in the center of the throne room.

"POSEIDON!" A voice boomed from the shadow's and they formed into a fully armored Hades wielding a ominous blade. Hades looked at his brother in disgust and spit on the ground in front of his throne.

"All these centuries you were preached as the loyal one who took care of the ones he loved. Pray tell brother, do you happen to know Sally Jackson's whereabouts?" Poseidon just looked at Hades with a questioning look, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"If it's of any interest to you still she just was entered my realm. Her and her unborn child. She knows how she died as well. Apparently after denying her safe haven due to your jealously you managed to kill her through your own carelessness. And the cherry on top? My furies found evidence of an Iris message in the apartment. Just think about how ready your son would be to take on his role as this general after undergoing whatever Gaia put him through, and then seeing his Father kill his mother and unborn sister in a jealous fit. Oh I think getting Perseus to come be our 'savior' once again will be a walk in the fucking park." Hades spat. Poseidon looked at Hades like he was speaking another language. He disappeared into a fine mist leaving the council with this new development to deal with.

"Too much has happened. Someone must go to Camp-Half Blood and update the campers on recent developments." Hera said looking at Athena who nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sure the oracle has told them the prophecy and they are quite confused. My daughter...I will need to be the one to tell her what has happened. I think more of the prophecy is becoming clearer." With that Athena flashed out. Hera looked at her husband with a bit of nervousness.

"We still need another demigod to go to Camp Jupiter." Zeus turned to her his form shifting quickly to a sterner looking god with harsher eyes glowing with power.

"No, this plan of yours has made one of our greatest allies our sworn enemy. Jason will act as the sole bridge between the camps. He is respected enough in both camps. Now council dismissed." And with that Jupiter disappeared into a lightning bolt that struck his throne.

_Camp-Half Blood_

Annabeth Chase pounded her fist down in frustration. Being stuck at Camp waiting for a stupid ship to be completed and now she actually knew where Percy was. Well strongly suspected. She had to get there as soon as she could. From what Jason had told her about the camp. It's attitude and Percy's had a high chance of crashing together and ending not so well for either sides. But of course Chiron had told her she had to wait and Percy would be fine. Contrary to popular belief children of Athena still had ADHD like all demigods. This was exceptionally clear as she sat at the beach enjoying the peace it brought at night. Even this place, a place she felt closest to Percy, Couldn't steady her nerves completely. Something felt off. All these months she had searched she had never had this feeling. It felt like she had a hole where something used to be. It was hard to identify, so she tried to ignore it. Annabeth at been at the beach for five whole hours and just noticed the sun was rising already. Realizing that the whole camp would soon be up as it was already six in the morning, she resigned herself to another sleepless night. She continued to watch the sunrise as she heard the camp stir. It seemed louder then usual. Annabeth frowned. It seemed like the whole camp was awake already...and moving closer. Annabeth turned her head around and snapped to her feet in an instant. Not even ten feet away was Rachel Dare in full oracle mode. Her eyes glowed green and a mist of matching color swirled around her. Looking dead at her the oracle spoke.

**_"_****Seven must answer the call**

**To fight the general's wrath or fall**

**Only one who bears his curse may face him**

**Duty will doom a fragile peace**

**Taken from him, his most valued thing**

**To be reclaimed the sea shall rise from the pit. **

**A kingdom will fall, The ghost king's last stand**

**Love rekindled is love lost once again**

**An anchor is lost as another is found"**

The green mist flew back into Rachel and she passed out, hitting the sand relatively hard. Annabeth was pretty confused. She had spent a pretty large amount of time before Percy went missing trying to decipher the new great prophecy and now theres a new prophecy that only has one thing in common with the old. It was then she noticed the entire camp watching her with unease. It dawned on her that the oracle had walked all the way to the beach from the cave Apollo had made just to give HER the prophecy. A chill ran down her mind as she thought of how the last person the oracle had taken a nice stroll to come see was dead. Chiron cleared his throat, breaking the crowds attention from Annabeth.

"All camp counselors in the big house in fifteen minutes. The rest of you get a good breakfast and go about with your activities. And someone grab Rachel, bring her to the big house as well. " He said in a tone that brooked no argument. In a minute the crowd had dispersed leaving Chiron and Annabeth alone on the beach. Chiron cantered over to Annabeth and stared out over the ocean.

"No sleep?" He asked.

"Yea, but it's fine. This is the first night in a while." Chiron sighed and looked at Annabeth.

"You think it has anything to do with this new prophecy?" Chiron asked trying to gauge her reaction.

"No, I don't think my reemerging case of insomnia has anything to do with things." Annabeth said confidently but Chiron knew her like he would his own daughter. He could tell she was already dreading this new prophecy.

"He will be fine. He should be at camp Jupiter and if he's not then Hera has him hidden away somewhere safe. Do not worry Annabeth, it all will work out in the end." Annabeth smiled and her face seemed to lose some of it's worry. A sudden flash of golden light made them both close their eyes and when they opened them, The goddess Athena stood before them.

"I need to speak to my daughter, Alone."Her voice having a tone Annabeth had never heard before...Defeat. Chiron gave a worried look at both of them before taking off for the big house. Annabeth looked at her mother who seemed unsure how to say what she needed too.

"Mom whats wrong?" Annabeth asked trying to get the conversation moving. Athena met her eyes and the two pairs of grey eyes bored into one another for another few seconds.

"A lot has happened. Have you heard the new Prophecy?" Athena asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yea in fact I got it personally delivered by the Oracle to me. Any idea what that means?" Annabeth mused. Athena seemed troubled by this but pushed it aside for now.

"That doesn't matter but you heard the line about the General?" Annabeth nodded

"Well...oh Hades, Gaia managed to capture Perseus and it would seem he is the General the prophecy speaks of. W don't know how but...Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry." Athena cut off as she saw tears flow from her daughter's eyes. Athena reached out to comfort Annabeth but Annabeth pulled away. Tears ran down her face but she spoke with extreme anger.

"Percy wouldn't! He couldn't! He would never betray me like that! Not after everything we've been through! He just can't..it isn't possible..." Breaking down at the end She sunk to the ground and continued crying. Athena Tried to comfort her again but Annabeth just pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Annabeth said her voice cracking with emotion. Athena recoiled as if slapped.

"There is still more. Percy-" Athena was cut off as Annabeth exploded.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and Athena sighed walking away. As she reached the end of the beach she saw the fully risen sun and the silhouette of her daughter sobbing into her hands outlined. Turning back towards camp she went to go inform the rest of Percy's fate.

_A/N_

_This story is going to be pretty friggin long. A lot of build up but one more chapter and then I can start putting some fights in here. Well review and let me know what you think._

_Many Thanks_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Down The Rabbit Hole **

_Previously _

_"A lot has happened. Have you heard the new Prophecy?" Athena asked. Annabeth nodded._

_"Yea in fact I got it personally delivered by the Oracle to me. Any idea what that means?" Annabeth mused. Athena seemed troubled by this but pushed it aside for now._

_"That doesn't matter but you heard the line about the General?" Annabeth nodded_

_"Well...oh Hades, Gaia managed to capture Perseus and it would seem he is the General the prophecy speaks of. We don't know how but...Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry." Athena cut off as she saw tears flow from her daughter's eyes. Athena reached out to comfort Annabeth but Annabeth pulled away. Tears ran down her face but she spoke with extreme anger._

_"Percy wouldn't! He couldn't! He would never betray me like that! Not after everything we've been through! He just can't..it isn't possible..." Breaking down at the end She sunk to the ground and continued crying. Athena Tried to comfort her again but Annabeth just pulled away._

_"Don't touch me." Annabeth said her voice cracking with emotion. Athena recoiled as if slapped._

_"There is still more. Percy-" Athena was cut off as Annabeth exploded. _

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed and Athena sighed walking away. As she reached the end of the beach she saw the fully risen sun and the silhouette of her daughter sobbing into her hands outlined. Turning back towards camp she went to go inform the rest of Percy's fate._

_The Moon_

Triton flashed on to the moon's surface knowing that this would be the place to look. He had tried a few other spots since...well since his father almost killed him if he was being honest with himself. He had needed a bit of time to recover and figured he could look in possible other places in the meantime. Most of the other gods always assumed they were more powerful then they really were. And that was one of their greatest weaknesses. But not Poseidon. He never overestimated himself simply because it was not in his nature to do so. To be fair no one really knew how much power Poseidon possessed. Triton thought he had a pretty good idea, but the anger Poseidon was unleashing, It was taking every Sea related Immortal in the known world to contain the sea. Triton himself had tried to go to the palace to talk to his father. He had thought maybe he could convince his father to at least give Artemis a chance. But that had not gone even remotely well. once he got within a thousand yards of atlantis he felt the strangest sensation. He couldn't breath. Drowning. To Triton it was as foreign as a concept could get. Yet there he was _drowning_. Gathering his strength he prepared to flash away. Before he could though he had seen his father. He was floating above the city and the sea churned around him, a ominous maelstrom barley under control. Triton locked eyes with Poseidon and saw a color he had never seen before. Black. Pure black eyes stared back at triton. Poseidon held the stare for a moment before opening his mouth and unleashing power. There was no other word for it. Pure power sprung forth, expanding rapidly. Triton felt a minuscule amount of it hit him before he flashed out and onto the moon. Even that tiny bit though had been enough to shake his immortal essence in a way he never thought possible. Recovering from the close call he had just experienced, he looked around and his heart eased as he found what he was looking for. Auburn hair was all that was visible as she was nestled inside one of the many craters. One of the goddess most closely guarded secrets was the fact that her domain was completely hers and open to her in ways most never considered. This made it the perfect place for the two to meet in secret. Triton winced as he walked over. Secret was definitely a past tense. He arrived at the edge of the crater and looked down. Artemis sat there sharping a silver knife that looked sharp enough already to cut through Zeus's master bolt. He slid down next to her and waited. He'd learned never to push anything with her, let her take the first step. He didn't have to wait long.

"Dammit." Artemis muttered causing Triton to grin a bit. Recently she had caught up with the more..refined parts of modern language. She blamed it on her "Gods damn lieutenant"

"The knife not collaborating?" Triton asked innocently. Artemis looked up sharply and glared at him for a few seconds before she let out a small laugh. Triton was still the only one who could that from her and he knew it. Her face grew series though and she looked him in the eyes.

"Triton...I don't see this ending well." Artemis said. Triton knew what was coming. He had been ready for it.

"Nope. Your stuck with me. No amount of your horrible acting will convince me that you hate me or something forcing me away so you can face this thing alone." Triton said, his grin growing wider. Artemis's eyes flashed with anger and she opened her mouth but hesitated. after a second she closed her mouth and sat there glaring at him while he grinned cheekily.

"My acting is not horrible." she said finally a stubborn look an her face. Triton laughed.

"We'll agree to disagree then." He said cheerfully. Artemis looked at him like he was crazy.

"How can you be so happy? Everything is going to shit! I don't think we have a single real ally!" She exclaimed standing up and walking away a few feet. In a few seconds she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his mouth press close to her ear.

"Because no matter what happens, If we end up on the run from the gods, Accepted back into the fold, Or fighting for our lives, We aren't a secret! No more hiding, no more meeting on the moon, no more. We can just finally be together." Triton said his lips starting to go lower and Artemis felt the first real spark of hope since this whole thing had whole thing had hit the usual stoic goddess at her core with the involvement of Zoe and as much as Zoe didn't seem to want it, Artemis was determined to help her one time sister in every way but blood. Her head a whirl with all the challenges ahead, she still only half focusing on Triton's administrations. Then Triton reached his destination and the Goddess let out a moan and forgot about all that lay ahead if only briefly.

_War Room, Beneath Yellow Stone_

Percy didn't want to move. He was comfortable and right now he could use some comfort. His mind was just starting to come to terms with what had happened. It felt like his brain was more...efficient. It was strange, something like this should take years to recover from. But here he was managing his emotions and storing the least useful ones, putting them in a place where he wouldn't have to deal with them. He removed his head from Zoe's shoulder who was still asleep and slowly disentangled himself from her. _Reluctantly_. Gods he had missed her. And now her she was alive. It was something he would never had expected and he felt a surge of gratitude towards Gaia for giving him this chance. He moved out of the room and into the main room with the massive table. He walked over to the largest chair and slowly sat down in it. The chair was comfortable and was like one of this chairs Percy always associated with CEO's or fancy offices. Then he remembered why he needed to think. He needed to think on...his thinking. He mentally gave a chuckle. Everything felt smoother. No longer were his thoughts a jumbled mess he had to struggle to sift through for the nugget of usefulness. He could see it all, every process going on in his brain, and it was nirvana. He felt enlightened in a sense. Children of the sea were not slow or stupid. Just confused by the turbulent nature of their thoughts. So deep was he in his musings that he almost failed to notice the barley audible footsteps coming from behind him. Almost being the key word. A small smile crossed his face.

"Aren't hunters supposed to be quiet?" Percy said and the footsteps stopped instantly. After a few seconds he got a response.

"Quieter then you males at least." Zoe shot back closing the distance and sliding into the chair next to Percy. His smile grew a little bit bigger. Percy never thought he would miss being verbally abused on a regular basis yet here he was. Before Percy could zone out again Zoe snapped her fingers in front of his face causing him to jump a bit.

"Percy, how are you?" Zoe asked a hint of concern in her voice. Percy looked at her and shook his head.

"Better then I should be. I feel..fine mostly. I've come to terms with it already and that doesn't even make me feel guilty. I think whatever Prometheus did had more of an effect then what was foreseen." Percy voiced his thoughts and Zoe nodded her head.

" It's possible. What Prometheus did, no one has ever done. I think no one ever considered it until Gaia." Zoe said further confirming his theory.

"Well as much as I'd like to take all the credit, I can't say I came up with the idea." A voice sounded from behind the two Causing them both to turn. Gaia stood there with a neutral face, not giving anything away.

"Who did...hmmm...probably...older..Ah, Tartarus. He makes the most sense." Percy concluded shocking both Zoe and Gaia. Gaia recovered quickly and laughed softly.

"Yes, that's correct Perseus. In fact he is quite eager to meet you." Gaia stated making Percy's eyes go comically wide. Zoe laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Oh Hades, your face. Priceless. Does the champion of Olympus need a change of boxers?" Zoe mocked. Percy's face grew dark and Zoe realized he might not like his former title so much. Gaia quickly stepped in before things could escalate.

"He wishes you to travel to his realm as soon as possible. And by that he means now. He wants to train his general personally, very persistent on that." Gaia informed Percy who's face became slightly nervous again. Percy was just realizing what he had committed to in his haste for vengeance against the gods. He never thought it would entail training in the pit. Gaia looked pointedly at Zoe who shook her head slightly before barley sighing. She reached over grabbed Percy's hand making him look up at her.

"We would both go and train. We would do it together." Zoe said softly. It was all to visible that such a simple assurance would give him the will to do it. Gaia smiled thinking to herself that it was all to easy. Percy turned towards Gaia.

"Well...no time like the present then." He said with a edge of trepidation. Gaia smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." And with that the earth swallowed Percy and Zoe leaving Gaia alone.

_The Pit_

Well someone took things a little to literal. When Percy said no time said no time like the present, he thought there would be this long process to get into the deepest darkest pit in existence but nope. Just bam! Earth travel and there you go. First Percy noticed Zoe on the ground next to him, dazed but okay otherwise. Then he looked around and got his first look of hell. The sky was blood red with clouds darker then night, The landscape littered with broken mountains, a few eerie grey lakes, forests of withered dead trees, and plains of grass that had an unhealthy looking grey hue to it. Percy was sitting in one of these plains. He stood up and looked around, noticing one detail that didn't seem just right about this hell. No sound. Not even a scream. Percy never really thought quiet could be terrifying but that was a gross understatement. This silence was so complete Percy feared he was deaf, and would have thought so if not for Zoe's steady breathing as she rose to join him. Percy felt his pocket and was comforted by his hand finding the pen he had to come to rely so much on over the years. He took Riptide out, uncapping it in one smooth motion, allowing the three foot long blade to emerge. The celestial bronze let out a faint glow in the grey gloom that was the pit. Percy walked over to Zoe.

"You ok?" He asked to which she just nodded her head. Two silver hunting knives were in her hands and Percy briefly wondered where they had come from. He pushed it aside and thought about the best way to approach this.

"Hello!" His voice blasted into the air causing Zoe to drop down into a defensive stance her head snapping every which way before realizing he had made the noise. She pivoted on her heel slapping him so loud she matched his yell in volume. Percy looked at her surprised.

"Ouch." Was all he said.

"What the hades Percy? You want every monster in a twenty mile radius to come running down on us?" Zoe hissed. Percy recoiled a bit before nodding his head slowly.

"I just thought we wouldn't have to worry about that since...you know...well...alright fine I give up." said Percy as the look Zoe had been giving him grew more and more incredulous. Percy took a few steps forward and felt his foot hit something. Looking down he saw rocks arranged to form a single word.

**"Survive"**

Percy grinned.

"Well those are simple directions. I like simple." Percy stated happily. Zoe looked at him like he had proposed they hike to the sun.

"Simple? Is that what you make of this? Simple?" she asked barley containing herself. How could he just shake off being in the most inhospitable place imaginable? Even if they were supposed to be trained by Tartarus, it doesn't mean he won't let them die if they couldn't pass his little tests. The god of the pit was not renowned for mercy. Unlike Percy, Zoe had known they would end up down here and hd prepared for it as best she could. She reached into a small satchel and withdrew a silver canteen and took a small sip. She held it out to Percy.

"Sparingly Percy. we need to conserve. It refills automatically but only after a certain amount of time." Zoe instructed. Percy nodded and took a drink, careful to drink only a tiny bit. He handed back to Zoe who stored it back in the small satchel. Percy looked at it questioningly. Zoe grinned.

"Keepsake from the hunt. Easy to carry all our provisions, enchanted by...Artemis." Zoe finished with a grimace. Percy moved closer.

"Hey, Don't worry about her. The gods will get their due. I swear it on the styx." Percy said solemnly. Zoe's eyes grew wide and she made a little gasp.

"Perseus, you realize what you just swore? You don't know if you can..." Zoe trailed off as Percy grabbed her hand.

"They have to pay. Poseidon for what he did to me, What Zeus did to you, and the gods general lack of concern for anything not related to their personal well being." Percy said seriously. Zoe blushed a bit and pulled away quickly.

"We should get moving. Staying in one place for to long is dangerous." Zoe said and started walking at a fast pace. Percy looked a little confused but just shook it off and caught up, matching her brisk pace.

_A Few Hours Later_

Percy thought the plains were creepy, well the forests were doing an excellent job of showing just what real creepy shit is. Dead trees were visible for miles, only a large range of mountains in the distance promised an end to the trees. But the more immediate problem for Percy was the slow weakening of his body. It felt like every step consumed ten times the normal energy. Zoe had shown a slight hint that she was effected by this but it seemed she was less so then him. He had drank some more water in an attempt to stop whatever was causing it but the water only took even more of his dwindling energy. He finally decided he needed to ask Zoe.

"Hey, not sure if this is normal or not, but I feel like I've been trampled by the Minotaur a few times. Any reason for that?" He said energy leaving him with each word. Zoe grunted.

"Tartarus poison. Find Phlegethon. Shut up." Zoe gruffly summarized. Percy noticed for the first time she was taking extremely heavy breaths. Guess she's jus good at hiding it he thought. They continued walking for a few minutes, both of them now showing signs of exhaustion. Tiny blisters were also forming on their skin, which had also turned a sickly pale color. Zoe, who was a few feet ahead, stumbled and leaned against the nearest tree.

"Getting nowhere." She said voicing Percy's thoughts. He hung his head and placed his hands on his knees. His mind ran through the possibilities. Phlegethon was a river but it being made of fire made him doubt it would function just like any old river. Then again...what other options were there? Scrunching his brow in concentration, He focused on his powers and let his senses spread out trying to find any source of water. He pushed his powers further and further until he reached the limit of what he could do, finding nothing. Percy sunk to one knee as he pushed past limit, forcing his body to comply. He felt more in tune with his powers then ever. Despite the fact that his body was ready to give up. There! Some small bit of...water? Percy wasn't sure because it felt so unlike any water source he had ever sensed. Though he was looking for a river made of fire, so unusual was probably a good sign. He reigned in his powers and looked at Zoe.

"River two nautical miles west." He gasped out. As he tried to rise from the kneeling position he was in, he realized he couldn't. He just didn't have the energy. Zoe looked up at him nodded. Shoving herself off the tree she noticed his lack of movement. She met his eyes and understanding dawned in hers. She walked over and hoisted him into a fireman's carry. She started walking in the direction that must have been west.

"Nautical miles?" Zoe said with a unmistakeable mocking tone in her exhausted voice. Percy found the energy to glare.

"Son of sea god...sue me." He quipped. They went the rest of the two nautical miles in silence as Zoe focused on carrying Percy without falling, While Percy focused on the task of staying conscious. Finally Zoe cold make out a faint glow that grew stronger as they got closer. Finally they came to the banks of a river of pure fire. Phlegethon. It stretched about fifty or so feet wide and went as far as Zoe could see. The flames flowed soundlessly but constantly moving, giving off a duller glow then regular fire. Zoe approached the edge and set Percy down carefully. She then looked at the river with nervousness clear on her face. She decided she just needed to go for it and get it over with. Quickly, she dunked her cupped hands into the river and came out with a hand full of flames. She had time to register that her hands weren't burned before she chugged the flames. Instantly she collapsed as her insides turned to fire. Zoe couldn't breath. The pain was so intense, so all encompassing, she knew all she could do was die. This type of the pain is not meant to be something you survive. She screamed but no sound came out, her vocal cords incapable of anything. Zoe stayed in that state for what seemed like years. she vaguely registered movement close to where she lay but that was all she could manage. Finally she felt some semblance of something besides pain. After what must have been a few more minutes she managed to open her eyes and she looked around. She saw that she had rolled five feet from where the river rushed by in silence. Then she saw Percy. He was still writhing on the ground, all his muscles clenched tight, eyes shut tight, and his mouth open in a silent scream. Zoe was about to rush to his side when she stopped herself. She had been so...caring with Percy so far. Granted he had been through some horrible events and she comforted him. But she still was making it all to easy for him. She was going to end up with him one way or the other, he might as well earn it she figured. Besides she survived the river's flames. He wasn't in any real danger. Zoe just got comfortable and waited until Percy recovered from Phlegethon's purging.

_A/N_

_Sorry for the long wait but break was busy. Anyways review and such. And check out Pluto's Daughter 11, More original stories are hard to find._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: All Men Bleed**

_Previously _

_Finally she felt some semblance of something besides pain. After what must have been a few more minutes she managed to open her eyes and she looked around. She saw that she had rolled five feet from where the river rushed by in silence. Then she saw Percy. He was still writhing on the ground, all his muscles clenched tight, eyes shut tight, and his mouth open in a silent scream. Zoe was about to rush to his side when she stopped herself. She had been so...caring with Percy so far. Granted he had been through some horrible events and she comforted him. But she still was making it all to easy for him. She was going to end up with him one way or the other, he might as well earn it she figured. Besides she survived the river's flames. He wasn't in any real danger. Zoe just got comfortable and waited until Percy recovered from Phlegethon's purging. _

_Camp Half-Blood_

All the Head counselor's sat around the ping pong table where war meetings were held. War. The idea felt more foreign then it should have to Annabeth, considering the fact that they had just won one. Yet the idea of being dragged back into another war was just terrifying. Especially without Percy. She had thought that maybe a few more quests, some years at camp, and then they could...well to honest she never really thought to far ahead. An architect with a fear of setting plans in stone. Oh the irony. Now here they all were, the Head counselor's. Trying to prepare for another war, without the person who led them through the last one. Clarrise was trying to get support for more patrols with greater frequency, Leo was explaining a new drone automation that the Hephaestus cabin just completed that could help keep watch, The Stoll brothers were picking a sleeping Clovis' pocket, and Will Solace was expressing the need for more medical supplies as they were still low from the Titan war. Annabeth ignored all this and focussed on the two people who were silent. Jason Grace sat in Percy's seat, which he had done accidentally and no one had said a word after Annabeth's grudging acceptance of it, his hands clasped with his chin resting on them. His electric blue eyes were brighter then ever and seemed lost in thought. He looked around at the chaotic exchange of ideas and frowned. No doubt he was thinking of the senate meetings back at his camp Annabeth thought. She also knew the other thought he was thinking because it mirrored her own. They were not prepared for another war. Numbers were low, Supplies were low, and worst morale was low. They had all heard how the hero who led them to war last time was most likely coming back at the head of a enemy army. Percy was just one demigod, no matter his power but it was what he represented that dealt such a crushing blow. He had fought Titans, stood up to the gods, and turned down godhood so that no demigod would be unclaimed. He was considered the best the camp had to offer and now...they had Jason. He was a leader for sure but he was much more militaristic then the easy going Percy Jackson the veterans of the Titan war had fought with. Annabeth could see now he was trying to formulate a plan of some sorts. She had been unable to do much since Athena had delivered the news that almost broke her heart. But she had come up with a good plan and Chiron, the other silent person in the room, had agreed with her on it being a good idea. Annabeth slowly stood up, noticing how the room quieted once they saw it was her. Pity over Percy's fate probably. They all believed he was gone. But she couldn't accept that. Her seaweed brain couldn't change so radically, so quickly. She shook those thoughts from her head and with the attention of the room spoke.

"While I agree with some ideas proposed, they are all missing one key factor. This camp needs no walls due to the magical barrier around it. This barrier is tied directly to Thaila's tree, which prevents all _monsters_ from entering. This means we simply need to worry about defending the tree from...rouge demigods." She said. Many around the table nodded their heads but Jason just stared at Annabeth.

"That being said we just need to post a large guard of around fifteen or more campers at all times around the tree. Have five of those be posted in the trees around Thaila's tree with bows and every camper on watch has a horn to blow to alert the camp if they come under attack. Rotate shifts every two hours with possible repeating shifts so as to maximize the time a camper would remain attentive. Also the drone Leo was talking about could be used as a secondary system just in case." Annabeth finished. The majority of the table seemed behind her plan. It seemed like they were all going to agree on a plan after all. Then she heard the one person she was hoping didn't speak up do just that.

"What if Percy shows up?" Jason asked in a level voice that somehow managed to quiet the whole room. Annabeth gave him a sharp look and so did a few of the more senior counselors. If Jason noticed he was unperturbed.

"He is the most likely to show up, is he not? In light of that I agree with Annabeth's plan and I think it the most effective way to defend this camp." Jason said surprising Annabeth. But he wasn't done.

"On the other hand Percy is a delicate matter. Not many here would be ready to fight a former friend and leader. So while I agree with this plan, I also think that no veterans from the titan war should be allowed on guard duty. I will also personally keep watch in two six hour shifts. This will avoid a otherwise unavoidable conflict of interests should Percy appear with hostile intent." Jason said to a stunned room. Outside of Jason, Leo, Piper, and a few of the new cabin's head counselor's, they were all veterans of the war. Not to mention most if not all of the best fighters were in the war as well. While many were offended, they could see the sense in Jason's words. Grudgingly they all accepted his plan until Annabeth stood alone. She glared at Jason with such intensity, that he flinched a bit. Then she said the one thing he knew was coming.

"Your not him." She spat venomously and stormed out of the room. After a few awkward moments Chiron called the meeting to a close and the counselor's started to file out quickly.

"You three, stay please." Chiron said. There was no doubt who he meant. Jason, Piper, and Leo stopped and made their way back to their seats. Chiron was out of Wheelchair and so he paced the room nervously.

"The fates work in mysterious ways. Jason, you are the closest thing we have right now to the leadership Percy provided but these are not Romans. You must not think that your rank at camp Jupiter will carry all the weight you need to get the campers to listen. We never have truly had official leaders here, The right heroes would rise for the right occasions has always been my philosophy. You can be the right hero but you must prove it. Three has always been a sacred number to us and just as Percy led his first quest with two others his first year so have you. The camp sees this but Percy was a reluctant leader, never officially claiming such a role. You pursue it more visibly, as I would expect from a praetor of the legion. Trust in your friends and bide your time. You will have your chance, and I know you will be ready." Chiron finished and with that, left the three of them sitting alone. Jason ran his hand through his short cut blond hair. Piper grabbed his other hand and made him look at her.

"It's going to work out. Don't be so stressed." She said with a hint of charmspeak in her voice. Jason instantly relaxed a bit but not by much.

"I don't know if I'm up for this." Jason admitted with his head hung a little low. Leo sensing a emotional support moment on the horizon decided to make his exit.

"Ummm well stuff to build and...stuff. I'll be going now. You'll do great lightning bug!" He said,teasing Jason a bit, and made his way quickly from the room. Piper leaned over and pecked Jason on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, your the perfect guy for the job. Now how about you head to your cabin and get some sleep." Piper said and no charmspeak necessary, Jason eagerly complied. He strode out of the big house and headed for cabin number one. Opening the door to His cabin he slammed it shut it and flopped into his bed. One thing about being the son of Zeus, pretty large and comfortable beds. That was Jason's last thought before sleep took him.

_Tartarus_

Percy was just recovering from the _second _worst pain in his life. This beat holding the sky by a reasonable amount. But the river styx still held the title as number one in the pain book. His vision was slowly clearing which still left the splitting headache and overall feeling of fire resting inside his stomach. He slowly sat up, then made to stand and promptly fell down. He could feel a certain glare boring into him. He swore he could hear the mocking of his recovery time because he was just a "Fragile male". Whatever Percy thought shaking off his dizziness. He waited a few more minutes until his body seemed recovered enough. Gingerly making his way to his feet he was happy to find he could steadily stand on his own two feet. He looked at Zoe who started to open her mouth, undoubtedly to make some remark about his less then speedy recovery.

"Yes, yes I know. Males weak, females superior. Ready to move? Good to hear, lets go." Percy quickly spoke up and then started walking along the bank without even waiting for a response. He knew if looks could kill he would be six feet under. Ironic he supposed since he was already gods only knows how far under he was already. Hurried footsteps indicated Zoe rushing to catch up and she quickly fell in next to him.

"So any idea where exactly we're walking?" Zoe asked a little sharply.

"Towards that. Looks promising, wouldn't you say?" Percy said pointing out the largest of the mountains in the distance. It was closest of them all and the mountain, while still looking like a giant had smashed it from the sky, also looked like said giant then did a shoddy job of trying to put it back together. Zoe looked at it skeptically.

"So just pick the closest mountain and go? Is that really your plan?" She asked to which Percy just nodded.

"Pretty much. Well there is the weird instinct I get that we need to go to that exact mountain. I've learned to trust my instincts, so random mountain it is." Percy explained calmly. Zoe just rolled her eyes a bit but didn't complain any further and trudged on towards the distant mountain. After an hour or so they could both tell the mountain was not a one day journey to say the least. So they decided to make camp for the night using supplies Zoe had from her days with the hunt. They set up camp a hundred yards from the river Phlegethon's banks. This way they were still relatively close to the river but they could use the dead trees of the forest for cover. Zoe set up the tent while Percy worked on making a place where whoever's turn it was for watch could sit camouflaged and still see in a complete circe for at least fifty yards. When this was done Zoe laid out the single sleeping bag she had inside the tent along with a pillow. As an experienced camper she knew that if she had room, bring as much comfort as possible. It always made nights in inhospitable places all that more bearable. Percy volunteered for first watch. Percy said good night and Zoe just nodded and climbed into the tent which was made for three people with gear. Percy settled into the little hideout he had made about ten feet of the ground in one of the trees and started to scan area. Moving over the area slowly allowed himself time to think about his new position in the coming war. General was a title that made him feel a little self-conscious if he was being honest. Sure he lead the defense of Olympus and kind of lead the battle of the labyrinth, but he never really delved into the idea of strategy to much. He was more a reaction type of guy, just reacting to each new crisis as it happened. Not to mention he had all the campers giving advice on troop placements and such. He wasn't sure what to expect from his new role but he guessed he would just have to make due. And thats when he saw it. A small movement coming from far down the banks of the river Phlegethon. He focussed in on the movement and after ten seconds or so, he started to make out distinct shapes. Damn. Laistrygonian Giants. He had been hoping to make it...wherever he was supposed to go without running into monsters and drawing attention to himself. Stupid hope but it was something. Well not anymore Percy scowled. He could make out nine of them with five weapons between them. The weapons were all clubs made from the dead trees all around them. They seemed to be stopping at the river and taking a break or something. Quietly he moved down from his perch and made his way over to the tent. he opened up the door and was greeted with an arrow pointed at his throat. Zoe saw it was him and gave him a shy grin.

"Sorry Perseus, old habits die hard." She said and Percy quickly brought his finger to his lips qeiuting her down. Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she nodded and looked at him questioningly. he moved in closer.

"Nine Laistrygonians. Five with weapons, only clubs. fifteen hundred yards upriver." Percy whispered. Zoe mulled this over briefly then nodded once more.

"Plan?" she asked. Percy thought about this. Then he gave her a big grin.

"Plan? Curse of Achilles and a sword should do. Just wanted to let you know what was going on. We're gonna need to move camp. You mind doing that while I handle our friends?" Percy asked, more then a little apprehensive of asking Zoe to basically clean up while he fought. Zoe frowned but nodded and started packing away the gear much to Percy's relief. He ducked out of the tent and quickly made his way to the tree line. He saw the Laistrygonians hadn't moved. Percy moved slowly at the edge of the tree line until he was a good twenty feet from where they sat he drew Riptide and once again, was thankful for it's ability to unsheathe noiselessly. He took a deep breath and burst from the tree line. He covered the distance quickly and used his momentum to hurl himself from the ground over the head of the first Laistrygonian, separating said head from its body. Hitting the ground he wasted no time in continuing forward jumping onto the chest of the next Laistrygonian and sliding Riptide into the foul heart of the monster. Using the disintegrating monster as a springboard, he leaped into the air once more and hit another of the giants in the chest sending them both to the ground where Percy quickly decapitated it. This had all happened in the span of seven seconds. Percy now faced the remaining six Laistrygonians, who were now ready for combat. The closest two charged Percy. Percy did a baseball slid that would have made a pro jealous and sliced the back of the knee of the giant on his right, sending the giant flailing. It was about this time Percy realized something was wrong. Ever since his bath in the river Styx fighting had come so natural to Percy, it was engrained into his very essence. In the siege of Olympus he had been on autopilot, an unstoppable force. Now he felt...Normal for the most part. Just the usual feeling and reflexes that came in a fight. Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a massive club that he dodged by mere inches. Grabbing the club Percy let himself by carried into the air, where he released and once again brought Riptide in an arc that cut clean through the forehead of the giant. As soon as his feet touched the ground he observed the remaining Laistrygonians. Only five were left, two had clubs, and the one Percy had slashed across the knee was up but not mobile. The remaining Laistrygonians moved to circle him, with the injured one staying in place. Percy waited until they were all around him, held riptide straight out in front of him and closed his eyes. Chiron always said "When one sense limits you, find another." So Percy listened. Quickly he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him, more to his right. He shifted and with perfect timing used the giant's charge to allow for maximum damage as Riptide raked across it's side. Exploding into golden dust the giant's remains blew into the faces of the two club wielding Laistrygonians. Percy ran forward and swiftly dispatched them with two deep cuts into their chests. As he moved to finish of the last two he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he saw a crude dagger made of bone sticking from his side. Percy registered that the two Laistrygonians were getting ready to crush him but they couldn't. His skin was impenetrable...right? As the two giants leered at him preparing for the killing blow he saw a flash of silver and then two gleaming silver arrowheads protruded from the confused giants foreheads before they turned to dust. Percy saw Zoe running towards him, bow in hand, right before he faded into unconsciousness.


End file.
